Suicidal Dream
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: FACE IT: Life sucks. When all the YGO characters are going through problems, one of them commits suicide. Which one? Read and find out. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Tammi: Hi. This is a prologue for a story I was coming up with. But I'm not sure if I should write the story or not. Whether you like or hate it, let me know. Um...I can't tell you who's supposed to be writing the poem, or who's the one who died, but both are YGO characters, and it's in the story, if I decide to write it.   
  
Title: SUICIDE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alone on the bridge  
  
Didn't see you there,  
  
You were on the ledge,  
  
Life too much to bare.  
  
~  
  
I cried out stop,  
  
But to no avail,  
  
You jumped and dropped,  
  
On the ground, My face went pale.  
  
~  
  
Cops came, people cried.  
  
You are lifeless; pronounced dead.  
  
I am left, with your words "Good-bye"  
  
So many questions cloud my mind.  
  
~  
  
You so pure, so sweet, so kind,  
  
Ended your life, abandoned your dreams,  
  
Had us all fooled, We were blind,  
  
Happy and Perfect, or so you seemed.  
  
~  
  
But, that was a lie,  
  
You were scared and alone,  
  
Leaving a note, Saying you had to die.  
  
I want you to know I loved you,  
  
I was there, but you never did confide.  
  
~  
  
You were and are everything to me,  
  
So, why did you hide?  
  
Why did you not see?  
  
That I've always been there, on your side.  
  
Then and now, I will always be.  
  
Was it out of love? Or selfish pride?  
  
~  
  
Does it really matter now?  
  
You're gone forever...  
  
You've taken your final bow,  
  
To return: Never  
  
I'll say bye, but only for now,  
  
Who knows...I might die anyhow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tammi: Ok...If you don't mind, then please review. Ja. 


	2. Chapter01To The Arcade

Tammi: Hi everyone. I hope you liked that poem. There will be more through the story. Yes, I hav decided to write this story. Lately, I've been feelin' kinda blue. -_- The classic, break-up with bf, thing. Well, you can read about that part of my life in my YGO story "Struggles Of Love" Anyway, I can't tell you who died. But, the story begins, with everyone alive. O.o That was the prologue. Someone does die, but who? Hehehee...I know who. But, I want you all to read each chapter and let you get a feel for each character. Each one is going through hell. And well, each one is talking about death, and how much life sucks. (It does though, doesn't?) And so, I'll shut-up and let you read the first chapter.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
~Joey's Recent Problem: Dad just left him, for good. Now, he's left to pay for all the bills, and rent. Also, his sister and mother have left to the other side of the world.   
  
~Yugi's Recent Problem: Yami left him! Yami left to Egypt. Now, Yugi feels alone, and especially since he can't get a date, because everyone loved Yami, and now that's he's gone, what's the point in being with him?  
  
~Anzu's Problem: Ever since her love (Yami) left her, after she admitted her feelings, she's been in heavy depression. Only thing good for her is the resime she sent to the New York Dance School. She awaits their reply.  
  
~Tristan's Problem:...His uncle and aunt, have kinda lost their minds, and so he must go and watch over them. A last wish, from his dying grandmother.  
  
~~~~There are more bitter hearts, but I'll save them for next chapter, ok?   
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ Chapter01--To The Arcade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe, that, that, bastard! There's no way, this could be happenin' to me! Damn him! Argh!! What the fuck am I s'pposed tah do now?! I have a job, but, ain't like that's gonna be enough to pay for all the bills...Why do I get cursed wit' a fuckin' drunkard for a father?!" Joey punched the wall, creating a hole in the process.  
  
"Stupid mother-fucker! If I ever see him again I'm gonna kick his good-for-nothin' ass! Ho-" Joey shuts up as he hears the phone ring. 'It must be Yugi.' He quickly composed himself.   
  
"Hello?" He answered stoic.  
  
"Hey, Joey, it's me, Yugi."   
  
"What's up, Yug'?" He asks, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I just wanted to know, if you wanted to hang out at the Arcade. How about it?"  
  
'How about...no. I honestly don't feel like going. Yeah. Like I can really turn down Yugi. Especially, since Yami like totally left him, to be in Egypt....I have tah go.' Joey sighs mentally. "That sounds great, Yug'. How about I meet you in twenty minutes?"   
  
"Cool. See ya in twenty!" Yugi exclaims gleefully. ---Click!---  
  
Joey rolls his eyes, hanging up the phone. 'Great. The Arcade. What's the point? Tch! Exactly. What's the point of livin'? We're all gonna die anyway. Whether it be today, or twenty years from now..."Sometimes I don't see the point in bein' born. It doesn't make any damn sense. You're born, then just like that you're dead. What's the God Damn point?! Livin' sucks! Life sucks! I don't care what anybody says...It's the truth!" Joey sighs again, and goes to get dressed, to meet Yugi at the Arcade.  
  
///////Turtle Shop/Yugi's Room///////  
  
"Well, looks like I'm going to the Arcade. Not that going is gonna do me any good..." Yugi stared at himself in the mirror. 'No, I must'nt say things like that. Must stay positive.' Yugi throws on his jacket. And as he moves to his desk, the Millenium Puzzle catches his eye. "I can't believe he left me...Left me to join Marik and Ishizu, in Egypt..." Yugi's eyes went blurry with tears. He quickly wiped them away. 'No! Don't think about him...It only brings back pain. Focus on your real friends. Not him. He's the past, that's all.' His eyes began to swell up again.  
  
"Yugi, Tristan's here." Solomon (Yugi's Grandfather) called out, from downstairs.  
  
"Be down in a sec!" Yugi calls back, taking a deep breath and drying his eyes. Before heading out of his room, he plants a huge, but totally fake, smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Ready to go?" Tristan asks, giving him a friendly pat on the back.  
  
'Not really...' Yugi smiles. "Yeah! Let's go! Bye Grampa! Be back by 10:30!"  
  
"See you guys later! Have fun!" He calls out, as they head out the door.  
  
/////Tristan's Car/On Way To Pick Up Anzu/////  
  
"So, how's it been going for you, Yugi?" After a long silence, Tristan finally asks.  
  
"Everything's fine. It's been a busy week for the Turtle Shop. We've had lots of customers." Yugi smiles, although his heart is crashing down. "How about you, Tristan? How's your life been going?"  
  
"Me? Same as you. It's been going great. Yeah, my boss gave me a raise, and I have scored a date with, Nary Matim." He beamed proudly.   
  
"Hey, isn't she the most the popular girl in school?" Yugi asked astonished.  
  
"Yeeeep. I ran into her and what can I say? I used the old 'Tristan charm' and she gave me her phone number."   
  
"That's just awesome, Tristan. Way to go!" 'Yeah, way to go...I can't even get a date with anyone, and he gets the most popular girl in school. And it's all because I'm so short. What does God have against me?'  
  
"Alrighty...We're here. You wanna go get her, or should I?" He asks, parking in the drive-way.  
  
"I better go get her. In case she falls for your 'Tristan charm'." Yugi joked. Although, he really wanted to just forget about going anywhere, altogether.  
  
"Ok. I'll wait here."  
  
"...K." Yugi climbed out and walked up to the red-brick home. Knocking on the door three times, then ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Come in!" A girlish voice called out.   
  
Yugi opened the door, and entered. "Anzu? Are you ready?" He called out.  
  
"Just give me another second! Go sit down on the couch or something! I'll be right down."   
  
"Ok." And he goes to sit.  
  
  
  
/////Mazaki Residence/Anzu's Room/////  
  
'I don't even know why I'm gettin' all dressed up, anyway. Not like I'm gonna meet a good guy. Good guys...Do they exist? I thought Yami was...But he totally ditched me, and Yugi, and the others...' "I can't even believe I loved him. Well, he's in the past. And as soon as I get my acceptance letter back from the Dancing School in New York, I'll be living my dream." She smiled, putting the last of her accessories.  
  
She studied herself in the mirror and frowned. 'I can't wait to leave this damn place. New York, is so close. I should be getting the letter tomorrow. Then I can ditch this hell-hole.' She forced a smile, that seemed absolutely genuine. Then headed downstairs. "Ok. I'm ready."  
  
"You look great, Anzu." Yugi commented, smiling happily, and opening the door for her.  
  
"Thank you so much, Yugi. Mom, I'm leaving!" She called out as her and Yugi went outside.They began walking to the car.   
  
Tristan sighed staring up at nothing. 'I can't believe I have to move. And to my Uncle's house. That's just a bunch of crap. I don't want to move to a man who, half the time, can't remember his own name. He's nothin' but a loon. And that wife of his, my 'Aunt' she's nothing but a creepy old hag.' Tristan growled, and wanted so badly to shout "Fuck the world!" but he didn't. As he saw Anzu and Yugi, walking up to the car, he put on his smile that he always uses to hide his true feelings. 'Afterall, why should I bother them with my problems?'  
  
"Hey, Tristan. How's it going?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Going great, thanks for asking. How about you?"  
  
"Same for me. Everything is fantastic!" She shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Alright, then...Looks like life is being very good to us, these days, huh?" Tristan commented and started the car.  
  
'Yeah, life is being very good to us.' Anzu thought, sarcastically.  
  
'Life, yeah, it's treating me so good, I wanna shoot myself.' Was Yugi's thoughts.  
  
'Tch! Life fucking sucks! I can't wait to leave this world.' Was Tristan's.  
  
The three rode off in silence, on their way to meet Joey at the Arcade.  
  
/////The Arcade/Front Doors/////  
  
  
  
'Well, I'm here. Where the hell are the others? The sooner they get here, the sooner I can leave.' Joey thought, leaning against the outside wall of the Arcade.  
  
"Hey, Joey! Sorry, we're late!" Yugi called out, as they slowly walked up to him.  
  
'About time.' "Hey, guys. Didn't think you were gonna make it. Usually, I'm the one who's runnin' late." Joey flashed a smile.  
  
"Sorry, Joey. It was my fault." Anzu replied, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"It's cool. Come on, let's go! Yugi, I'm soo gonna whip your butt at Galactic Shoot-Out!" Joey exclaimed full of fake enthusiasm. Though he put up a great act of being excited. All of them did.  
  
"In your dreams, Joey! You'll be begging for mercy, when I'm through with you!" Yugi replied.  
  
"You're the one gonna be beggin'!" Joey shot back.  
  
"Guys, guys! You're both wrong. I'm gonna be the one victorious!" Tristan cut in. Both Yugi and Joey look at him and start laughing.  
  
"Please. You can't even play pong, Tristan. Galactic Shoot-Out is sooo outta your league." Joey finally said.   
  
"Oh, really? Well, we'll see if you'll still be saying that, after I whip your butt."   
  
"Well, come on, guys. Let's see which one of you three, handsome men, can come out the glorious winner." Anzu replied sarcastically. They all, rolled their eyes, when she began laughing.   
  
They all finally walked inside. Loud music, the voices of people yelling, and laughing filling their ears. Along with different game sounds. Joey sniffed the air. "Ahh...Smell that? That's the smell of just made pizza." He sniffed again.   
  
"Mhmm. Yep. We have to get some. And I'm not paying this time." Tristan sniffed the air as well.  
  
"Tch! You two and food. Well, I guess I'll pay this time." Anzu replied, then smiling brightly. Fakely, but, brightly. "How 'bout I go get the food, and you guys go find us a table?" She asked getting her purse out.  
  
"Sure. Come on, guys." Yugi replied. And they went off to find a table, Anzu went to order the pizza. 'The faster we get this over with, the faster, I get to New York.' Anzu thought as she waited in line.  
  
"Here's a table!" Tristan shouted out, as he sat down. Yugi and Joey walked over to him. They all sat in false excitement. Silent, waiting either for the pizza, or the world to end.   
  
'Can't wait to get home and sleep. Sleep is the only fuckin' good thing in life anyway.' Joey thought to himself.  
  
'Man, I wish Yami were here. Why did he hafta leave me? It's not fair. Without him, I'm nothing but...a pathetic bully-target...Damn, Yami.'   
  
'Man, life just sucks. Damn, Uncle! Damn Aunt! Damn everything!' Tristan shouted in his head.  
  
/////The Arcade/A Couple Of Tables Away From Yugi & Others/////  
  
"Hey, look, Seto. It's Yugi and the others." Mokuba said, glancing back at his older brother.   
  
Seto looked up. 'Terrific. The one night, I go out with Mokuba, I run into them. Life just gets better and better.' He thought rolling his eyes. "Well, go say hi to them if you want. I'll stay here."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Seto. Come with me, please. It's been a while since we've talked with them."  
  
"Mokuba, I see them everyday at school."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't. Just come say hello, with me." He pleaded.  
  
'Why does he always, insist I make friends, with these people? All they talk about is how great life is. They don't know how fucked up this world is.' Seto looks down at his cute little brother, and sighs. 'I guess, I have no choice. Mokuba likes them,' "Alright. Come on."  
  
"Cool!" Mokuba hugged Seto, then darted off to Joey and the others.   
  
'Man, why must life torture me so damn much?' Seto thought to himself, before placing that cold-emotionless smirk, that everyone knows so well. And slowly he approaches them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Tammi: Well, that's going to do it for this chapter. See you guys soon. Or at least whenever I come up with the next chapter. -_- Hope you guys liked. Onegai, review. I need to know if this chapter is good or down-right horrible. Ja, everyone. 


	3. Chapter02 The Arcade

Tammi: Hi. I'm back, again. -_- Still, feelin' depressed. That's basically why I came up with this story anyway. *sigh* Well, you're not here to listen to me, you came here for a story. And as an aspiring writer, I must, and will, deliver.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
~~~Seto's Problem: KaibaCorp. is plummeting, because of some mysterious extravagences the Big (ASS) Five left behind. Now KaibaCorp. is losing lots of money. Word hasn't gotten around to the public, yet. Kaiba fears that soon everyone will know that he isn't as powerful and in control as he always said he was.  
  
~~~Mai's Problem: Everything is going horrible for our dear sweet Mai. Her plane mother just died, and her man, cheated on her, but not before fucking her. ~~~Mokuba's Problem:.........Ok...Mokuba has no problem. He won't be leaving us. I just love him way too much to actually kill him. *Hugs Mokuba plushie* ~~~~~~Alright. *sigh* Let's get this second chapter out there. Enjoy. -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
"Cool!" Mokuba hugged Seto, then darted off to Joey and the others.   
  
'Man, why must life torture me so damn much?' Seto thought to himself, before placing that cold-emotionless smirk, that everyone knows so well. And slowly he approaches them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Hey, Yugi, Joey, Tristan! Whatcha guys doin' here?" A very cheerful Mokuba asked. His usual sweet and innocent smile. (Note: He's the only one really smiling.)  
  
"Hey, Mokuba. We're just hangin' out. How're you doin'?" Joey asked, ruffling Mokuba's hair.   
  
"I'm doing fine. Me and Seto, are just hangin' too. How about we all just stick together?" His eyes sparkling with the sparkles of diamonds. It hurt Joey to stare into those angelic eyes of his. They were so sweet, just like him. He had no idea of the cruelty of the world. Joey, looked up, away from those eyes, and right into blue ones.  
  
In front of him, right behind Mokuba, stood Seto Kaiba. "Hi, Kaiba. Good to see you." Yugi, gave him a small smile.   
  
"Yeah, it's been a while since we've all talked." Tristan added.  
  
Joey just stared at him, silent. Seto arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong, mu-Wheeler? Nothing to say?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Joey, also raised an eyebrow.   
  
'Kaiba almost called me a 'mutt', but he didn't...' "What's wrong? Don't feel like calling me any imature names?" Joey spat back, with the same amount of distaste as he had given him.  
  
Seto shrugged. "Don't feel like getting into another needless arguement, that's all."   
  
Mokuba sighed in relief, thankful that Seto didn't start something. He sighed, wearily. "Hey, Seto, since we're all here, to have fun...Why don't we all hang together..?"  
  
Yugi, and Tristan's eyes went wide. But, strangely, Joey and Seto's expressions didn't change. Joey, looked up at Seto with a look of curiousity lurking in his eyes.  
  
Seto kept his eyes locked on Joey's. "I don't really think, we should bother them, Mokuba. They came here to spend time with each other, not us." Still his eyes did not leave Joey's.  
  
"What's the matter, Kaiba? Afraid that you might show some human emotion, if you hang out with us for an hour or so?" Joey asked, but, there was no bitterness to it at all. It came out as a real question. A question he honestly wanted answered.  
  
Yugi and everyone except Seto, exchanged quick glances to one another. "Are you saying you want me...and Mokuba to stay with your little group? Did you hit your head on something, Wheeler?" He asked, suspiciously.  
  
Joey, blinked a couple of times. Then shrugged. "I'm just trying to be the bigger man, here. If you wanna leave then fine, go ahead. But, it makes no real sense to stay at two different tables, when we could all just sit together."  
  
Seto, studied Joey's face closely, for a good while. Anzu had come back, and Tristan, whispered to her what was going on. "Seto, can we sit with them?"  
  
Seto blinked his eyes a couple more times, and finally tore his eyes away from Joey's. He glanced down at Mokuba. Sighing and closing his eyes, "Fine." Was his quiet reply.   
  
"Oh, thank you, Seto! Thank you, thank you!" Mokuba went on laughing and smiling for a while.   
  
"I'll go and get some more pizza. Someone come with me to get the drinks." Anzu said, Mokuba and Yugi stood up and left with her.   
  
Tristan stood up and glanced around the room. "Well, I'm gonna go brush up on my gaming skills. Been a while since I've played an arcade game. See ya." He said, waving to them, then soon after disappearing in the crowd.  
  
Seto and Joey were left alone at the table. Joey felt a chill of excitement hit him. 'I can't believe I talked him into sitting wit' us. First off, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. Second, he's like my damn rival. Always callin' me a dog, or mockin' my duelist skills...So why did I..? And why did he accept. Also, why did I stare at him like that. Sure he was starin' too, but I started it. Ugh. My head hurts.' Joey brought his hand to his head.  
  
"Something wrong?" Seto asked, with no emotion, as usual.  
  
"Nah. Just got this giant headache. That's all."   
  
Seto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of aspirin. "Here. It'll get rid of your headache." He slid the bottle over to him.  
  
Joey took the bottle, opened it, and taking two, he slid it back to should he say formal rival? He threw them in his mouth and drank some of the water, in his glass. "Thanks." Joey whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it....So, is this what you and your friends do for fun? Come here, eat pizza, and play these games?" He asked glancing around.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much. Ofcourse, it sounds much funner when you say it." Joey answers sarcastically.  
  
He shrugs. "You still play duel monsters?"  
  
"No. Not really. Haven't had time for it anymore." Joey answered, feeling his headache slowly fading. "You?"  
  
He shakes his head. "Haven't lifted a single card, for over two years now." Came his sad reply.  
  
Catching the saddened tone, Joey stared over at him. "You miss playin'?"   
  
Again he shrugs. "Sometimes."  
  
Joey was startin' to get more and more interested in Seto. "So, how's everything going with you and Mokuba?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
"That's it?" Joey didn't mean to say that aloud.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Mokuba and I are doing great, Wheeler." He retorted, half angry, half cold.  
  
A very light pink, made it's way visible on Joey's face, as he felt Seto's gaze on him. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Seto's eyes widened...'Is that a--It is. Why is Joey, blushing? His whole face is red. I wonder why.' Seto, was very curious, and wanted to figure out Joey's sudden shade of red. Joey, felt his heart pounding, he knew Seto was looking at him. And he knew he must've seen his face. But he couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Luckily, Anzu and the other two, came back. Seto pulled his gaze away from him, and Joey quickly shook off his blush. "Where's Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He went off to practice. Even though it ain't gonna do him any good. He won't be able to defeat me at Galactic Shoot-Out, no matter how much practice he gets." Joey boasted.  
  
Seto let out a low chuckle, that no one heard, well, except for Joey. He glanced over at Mr. CEO. "What's so funny?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
For a second, Seto seemed surprised that he heard him, but he quickly shook it off. "I find it amusing, that you give so much attention to such a little thing. This game you're talking about, must be something, if you are willing to boast your skills over it." He mused.  
  
Joey, felt like saying something, but, then a small smile crossed his face. Seto arched an eyebrow. "Well, how about you and I play a game? You and I against each other. What do you think?" Ever since they ran into Seto and Mokuba, all the anger Joey had, seemed to subside, at least for the moment.  
  
Seto chuckled again. "No thanks."   
  
Joey leaned in closer, where he was only a foot from his face. "What's the matter? Scared you might actually lose to me? I won't lie to you, Kaiba. If you do accept, you will lose. Because when it comes to arcade games, I'm the best." He whispered.  
  
Seto, felt a shiver run up his spine, and shrugged. "Come on, Seto. Show him what you can do!" Mokuba exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, Kaiba. Show me what you can do." Joey meant it as a mimic of Mokuba, but, it didn't come out that way. Instead, it came out as a low, almost unhearable, whisper.  
  
Seto, felt his heart beat just a little faster, then he smirked. "Joey, you're making a mistake. I can beat you at anything. Even arcade games." Seto, whispered back. His voice sending excited shivers down Joey's back, especially when he called him by his first name.  
  
"That's good, boys. But, before you go and shoot each other's brains out, why don't you eat first?" Anzu asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
Joey and Seto held there gaze for another moment.Then Seto pulled his eyes away from his. Joey face turned a very bright red. And for some unknown reason, his heart was beating rapidly. He didn't look over at Seto, which was really unfortunate. If he had sneaked a peek, he would've seen the blush that rested across his face.   
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
Tammi: o.O Wow...Wasn't expecting to write that. I'm writing each chapter as I go along. So, everything I write is as new and surprising to me, as it is to you. And I definately wasn't expecting that. -_- Well, Ja everyone. 


	4. Chapter03 Seto, Joey & Emotions

Tammi: My latest installment. I am lookin' forward to this chapter. As I said before, I'm writing these chapters as I go along. So I have no idea what to expect.   
  
Ok. Also, there might be some incorrect spelling. Gomen. But I am grounded, and not supposed to be using the computer at all. So I'm typing this up in a hurry. -_-  
  
(---Note: They aren't really enjoying themselves, they are just damn good actors. Also, it's been about two years since Battle City, and so Yami left about a year ago. End Note---)  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$& LAST CHAPTER:  
  
Joey and Seto held their gaze for another moment. Then Seto pulled his eyes away from his. Joey's face turned a very bright red. And for some unknown reason, his heart was beating rapidly. He didn't look over at Seto, which was really unfortunate. If he had sneaked a peek, he would've seen the small blush that rested across his face.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
They all ate quietly. All seemed happy and full of energy. But that's the picture they want to paint for you. They all finished they're pizza. Gulping down their cokes, and chatting away. Just as friends do.  
  
Joey, then stood up, smiling, sinisterly. "Alright. I'm ready to kick some butt! Who wants to challenge me to Shoot-Out?" He asked, Tristan and Yugi shoot up from they're seats.  
  
"You're gonna be cryin' Joey, when I'm done with you." Tristan said, folding his arms.  
  
"Yeah, right, Tristan. Like you stand a chance against me." Joey replied. Half- smirking, half-smiling.  
  
"I can beat both of you blind-folded!" Yugi cut in.   
  
"Sorry, Yug', but you haven't battled against me at that game. I'm really good. Bettah than anyone in this arcade." Joey declared.  
  
"Uh, huh. Sure you are, Joey." Tristan said, rolling his eyes. Yugi only smiles.  
  
They continue their 'I am better than both of you' conversation.  
  
"They always do this?" Seto asked, standing over by Anzu and Mokuba.  
  
Anzu sighed. "Unfortunately, yeah. They always do this. It should be dyin' down though. Then they'll argue about which two get to play first, then who gets which side of the machine." She said, slughtly annoyed.  
  
Seto, folded his arms, as did Mokuba. Another, five-ten minutes went by. "Ok. So, Yugi and I will play first. Come on, let's go!" Joey, ran through the crowd of people, followed by Tristan and Yugi.  
  
Mokuba tugged on Seto's arm. "Come on, Seto."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Didn't you say you would play Joey at that 'Galactic Shoot-Out' game?" Cute, grayish-blue eyes stared up in bored, blue ones. "You did accept the challenge. You can't back out of it. Besides, you hafta prove Joey wrong."   
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go catch up to them." He said, arms folded. Mokuba smiled and nodded.  
  
When they reached them, Yugi and Joey were already playing. And amazingly, Joey was the winning. And by the end, emerged the victor. "I can't believe you beat me, Joey. You really are good."  
  
"Why, thank you, Yug'. Alright Tristan. You ready?" Tristan rubbed his hands together and nodded.  
  
The new game started, and again, Joey was victorious. "Dang, Joey. You are like the best player I have ever seen." Tristan said, a little shocked. Seto who had been watching the game, attentively, didn't seem impressed.  
  
"I told ya. I'm the best. Hey, anyone, out there, want go against the best player, of Galactic Shoot-Out?" Joey shouted, though most of it was drowned out from the music. No response. "Well, guess, that settles it. I am the best at this game."   
  
"Hey, you haven't played against Seto, yet." Joey glanced down at Mokuba. 'He sure wants me to play against Kiaba...Wonder why.' Joey then looked up at Kaiba. "So, Kaiba, you gonna play me? You did witness, what I did tah both Yugi and Tristan...Maybe ya should just go ahead and throw in the towel, now." Joey teased.  
  
Seto only smirked. "I wonder if you'll still be bragging once I have you whimpering on the floor, like an abused dog caught in the rain."  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed, and he was about to say something, when Yugi cut in. "Ok, you two. If you're done trash-talking to one another. Why don't you both just play the game." Yugi said, standind between them.   
  
"Yes. That sounds like a good idea. Come on, mutt. Time to play." Seto said, causing Joey to growl. But, he was able to keep it under control.   
  
It was kinda strange for the two, to stand beside each other; their shoulders touching. "You ready, Kaiba?" Joey whispered.   
  
Seto didn't say anything and kept his focus on the game. As soon as it started, Seto had gained a 500 point lead....Then the gap stretched to 1000-Seto in the lead. And, slowly, Seto was in an all new score-board. Leaving Joey, completely in the dust. It didn't matter if Joey was able to kill him, the points wouldn't add up to a tenth of his score.  
  
As Seto, killed Joey, for the final time, and the screen flashed black, ending the game, everyone but, Mokuba and Seto, were left speechless. Mokuba smiled proudly. "I told you my brother's the absolute best! There isn't anything he can't do!" Seto only shook his head.   
  
Joey was the first to talk. "How in the world did you do that Kaiba?" He asked, half-angry, half-astonished.  
  
Seto shrugged. "Mokuba and I always come down here, when I get a day off work. That's why we were here, tonight. What did you expect? That I just sit in the corner with my laptop, while Mokuba has all the fun?" Seto answered, coldly.  
  
'Well, yeah. Ya don't strike me as the fun type.' Joey thought to himself. "Guess, not." He said running his hand through his wild, blonde hair. He sighed closing his eyes. Closing his eyes, he didn't see Seto give him a small smile. Neither did anyone else.  
  
After, the others composed themselves, they all sat around the table. Joey and Yugi went off playing other, alien-typr shooting games. Mokuba and Seto took off, to the puzzle and strategy based games. Anzu and Tristan played the dancing ones.  
  
It was now about 10:05 and everyone came back to their table. "Agh! I'm supposed to be home at 10:30! I'm gonna be late!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I should be heading home too." Anzu agreed.  
  
Seto looked down at Mokuba, who had been in his arms, fast asleep."Yeah, I think, it's time for us to be leaving too." Joey and Tristan nodded.  
  
"Well, see you guys later. Tell, Mokuba we said bye." Anzu called out, as her, Yugi and Tristan left out the doors.  
  
Seto was still holding his little brother in his arms. 'Wow. He's been holdin' him for like over an hour...' Joey though to himself, as his eyes traveled from Seto's hands, up to his arms, and then to his broad shoulders. Joey shivered slightly, for no other reason, but because of Seto.   
  
Seto didn't notice Joey looking at him, until he turned around and saw him. His eyes narrowed, and he glared down into Joey's dark brown ones. "Is there a problem, Joey?" He asked, but his voice was a lot gentler, than he had been excpecting.   
  
Joey's heart raced through his chest, 'Why the hell, was I starin' again?' He shrugged. "I was just goin' to say, that I had fun tonight. And for once, I didn't really get the urge to punch ya one."   
  
Joey felt Seto's eyes soften for at least a second. Man, those blue eyes, were spell-binding. Joey didn't want to look at him, but, he was drawn to them. Like a thief to the King's treasure. It began to get even harder to look away, as Seto took a step closer. Then another. Joey's heart going ever the more faster.  
  
When he was about a foot or so, in front of him, he whispered, "I had fun too. I'm glad that Mokuba talked me into hanging out with you, Joey...And the others." A quick-one-second smile crossed his face. Then he turned around, "I better get Mokuba home now." With that he walked out the doors.  
  
Joey took deep breaths, and again his face was flushed with a bright shade of red. 'Why does he keep makin' me blush like this?' He bit his lip, and walked out of the doors. Getting to his car, he tried to start it, but, damn his luck it wouldn't start. 'What the hell's wrong wit' this piece o' junk?!" He shouted. He quickly stepped out, 'Maybe Kaiba, hasn't left yet.' He hoped. He looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. "Damn."  
  
His head drooped down and he decided to call someone to come pick him up, when a car pulled up in front of him. Not a car, but a limo. The last door opened up, and out stepped Seto. "What's wrong? Car won't start?" He asked.  
  
Joey nods. "I saw you trying to start it. Fine. Get in. I'll have someone come pick it up for you." His voice neutral. Joey nods again, and gets in.  
  
He felt a little out of place. The back seat, was more like a room. To the left corner, was Mokuba. Curled up in a ball, sound asleep. On the far right was a mini-fridge and a phone, which Seto picked up. "Driver take us to..." And he told him Joey's address. Joey leaned back. He felt uneasy, not because of the limo, but 'cause he was sitting right next to Seto.  
  
Seto didn't seem fazed at all. He didn't even look annoyed that Joey was in the car. Joey leaned forward, his elbows leaning on his knees. 'I am so tired. There's no way I'm gonna make it to work.' Joey sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
Seto sighed sleepily. 'Man, I'm tired. Ugh. And I have to go up to KaibaCorp. in the morning too. Damn. I can't ever catch a break. If rumors start up, I'll be finished.' He thought to himself, leaning back into the seat. He cocked his head forward, eyes closed. He was tired. Tired of staying up 'till morning, tired of KaibaCorp., tired of...Life.  
  
After hearing Seto sigh, Joey had shifted his eyes to him. And now, that Seto's eyes were shut, he could stare at him for a while, which he did. He was so stuck on his face, that he didn't notice that he was leaning in closer to him. Unbearably closer to him.   
  
Seto opened his eyes, as he could feel Joey's warm breath blow across his face. Joey froze, not moving. Seto just stared up at him, eyes wide. Both of their hearts pounding so painfully hard, within each of them. Their breath jagged and rough. But, before anything could happen, the car stopped and from the small speaker, the driver announced that they had arrived at Joey's apartment complex.   
  
Joey fell back and hastily opened the door and ran out. The car door closed, and Seto sat there flustered. "Mr, Kaiba, where should I take you, now?" The driver asked.  
  
Seto shakily, lifted up the phone. And In his cold, calm voice back in check, replied, "Home." And then the car drove off.   
  
Joey ran to his room and collapsed on the bed. "What the hell, was I doin?! God, what the hell's wrong wit' me?! Argh!" He took a deep breath and glanced over resting his eyes on a diner menu. A menu from where he worked. He frowned. "I'm sick of workin' ...Sick of acting happy...Sick of this fuckin' excuse for a life!" He shouted at himself. Afterwards, slowly drifting off into sleep.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Tammi: Well, I don't like viewing my opinion when it comes to my own work... but I like this chapter. Yeah. I'm not sure, since I haven't written it yet, but the next chapter will focus on Anzu and either Yugi or Tristan...Haven't decided. Many words misspelled. v.v Gomen-Nasai everyone. Well, hafta go now. Sayanara.   
  
P.S. I do promise that it will get very more depressing. Yes, indeed. So, this is just the beginning. -_- See you guys. Onegai, review. 


	5. Chapter04 Anzu, Tristan & Something Call...

Tammi: Hi. Ok, time for the next chapter. I hope this one comes out right. I'm typing as quietly as I can. Anyway, here we go. It starts out with Anzu. I'm using her japanese name. It sounds better than 'Tea' in my opinion. This chapter won't have Yugi in it.   
  
'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'   
  
--Briiing! Briiing! Briing! ...Smack!  
  
Anzu grabbed her alarm clock, and threw it against the wall. She groaned, and sat up. She got up and trudged to the bathroom.   
  
She removed her pajamas, and turned the hot water on. And stepped inside. She sighed, as the water ran down her body. 'Another day, another life-draining day...' She repeated over and over in her head. Before it hit her. 'Wait...Today...T-Today...' She quickly scrubbed herself down, and stepped outta the shower. She threw on her robe and ran out the bathroom, straight to her calender.  
  
A smile brightly showing. "Yes. Today, I should be recieving my acceptance letter." She happily blow-dried her hair, and dressed.   
  
"Good morning, mom." She greeted, running down the stairs.  
  
"Well, you are extremely giddy today. Had fun last night?"   
  
She thought back to last night. 'It was okay, I guess. Although, nothing tops going to New York.' "Oh, yeah. I had a lot of fun last night. I'll tell you all about it, when I get back."  
  
"And where are you heading?"   
  
"I'm going to the mall."   
  
"Going after that Saturday Sale?"  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"I will." 'I definately will. New clothes, for a new place. This is going to be great!' She ran out the front door, and to her red, corvette. Driving off to the mall.  
  
  
  
He began growing more and more aggitated, by the second. "C'mon. You can't possibly make me move there! Why can't someone else go? It's not like those two will know the difference!"  
  
"Sorry, kid. But you have to. Granny, asked you to watch over the two loons."  
  
"Arrgh! This just sucks. How about you take my place."  
  
"Yeah, like I would really want to trade places with you. Listen, I'll try to persuade one of the others to do it, but don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Yeah. Well, thanks." --Click!  
  
Tristan hung up the phone. 'This fuckin' sucks! I can't believe I hafta move! Not only that, but I hafta go out with that slut from school. Argh! How the hell do I get myself into these things?!' He gritted his teeth.  
  
People around him, happily walking, talking, and shopping. Yes, he was at the mall. Trying to get his mind off of his sorry excuse for a life. It was then that he saw Anzu. She had just walked in, as he was beginning to leave. He didn't really feel like talking, so he acted as if he didn't see her.  
  
  
  
'Hey, that looks like...It is.' "Hey, Tristan! Over here!" She called out.   
  
'Terrific. She sees me.' He turns around with a smile. "Hey, Anzu. Come to shop?"  
  
"Ofcourse. Why were you here?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "No reason. Just came to walk around."  
  
"Wanna walk around with me? Or did you have to leave?"  
  
'Why, couldn't you have just let me leave? I especially don't feel like hanging out with 'Miss Sunshine' "I would love to hang out with you." He answered, nodding his head.  
  
They walked around Anzu goin' on and on about this or that. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling."   
  
'Yes, you are. You've been rambling for the past hour, about your happiness.' "It's ok. It's good that your life is going so great."   
  
'Yeah, it's really going great. The only thing great, is the fact that I'm leaving this accursed town...Although, I will miss Yugi and Joey. But especially Tristan. He's always so sweet and understanding.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Say, you wanna get something to eat?" Tristan asked, surprising himself.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go. I'm starving." She replied, slightly blushing.  
  
"Great." Tristan said, a real smile creeping on his face. The two never did go out together, alone. "I know this great place. It's not too far from here." He told her as they headed out the doors. They decided to take his car, instead of her's.  
  
"So, what did you think of last night?" Anzu asked, trying to keep up a conversation.  
  
Tristan who had been in his own world, barely heard her question. "What about last night?"  
  
"You know, when Kaiba and Mokuba joined us."  
  
Tristan shrugged. "I'm just surprised, that him and Joey didn't kill each other. Other than that, it was pretty cool, to hang out with him and Mokuba."  
  
Anzu nodded. After a while they turned, and parked in front of, Imation. (One of the most expensive restaurants in town) She gasped. "We're not going in there are we?"  
  
Tristan chuckled. "What? You don't like this place?" He asked, gettin out of the car. He walked over to Anzu's side and opened the door for her. She steeped out.  
  
"I've never been inside here. Tristan, this place is very pricey... I will not have you waste your money."  
  
"I'm not. Don't worry about it." He said walking toward the doors. She was still standing by the car. "Well, am I going in alone, then?" She blushed, then ran to his side. They walked in, got a table, and Anzu was very excited.  
  
"Wow, this place is awesome. Very classy. Look at this. Each table has walls around them, for privacy. How cool. And look at the way the lights-" She was interrupted by Tristan's quiet laughing.  
  
She gaze him an angry look. He smiled. "Sorry. It's just, you're cute, when you get all excited and happy." He said, blushing just a little. 'Did- Did I just say that out loud?' He thought.  
  
Anzu blushed. Smiling and they sat there for a second, not saying another word. The waiter came with their food and drinks. They ate quietly.   
  
"Even their food is amazing." She commented, as she finished her meal. Tristan nodded.   
  
They sat there for a while, the check came and Tristan humbly took it, and payed the bill without his eyes popping out of his skull. (It was $83.97 by the way.)  
  
He stood up, and reached out his hand. "Shall we go?" He asked, as he helped her up. Pushing her chair in afterwards. At some point, this had changed from two friends hanging out, to two people on a date. A good change.  
  
They walked out of there and he opened the door for her. "I'll take you back to the mall, now." Anzu nodded, and he started the car.  
  
As Tristan parked right next to her car, and he helped her out. She stared up at him, and he down at her. Both smiling, both eyes sparkling...He then, leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back.  
  
Pulling away after a long, yet, short, five minutes, he smiled again. "I had a really good time, today." Was all he said as he went back to his car and drove off.   
  
Anzu stood there for a couple of minutes, her hands to her lips. Smiling, she got in her car, and drove home.   
  
Dragging the bags of clothes, into the house, she went to the table. The mail laying out on it. She quickly dropped the bags, and ran through the bills and junk mail. Heart drumming, sewat slowly forming, as she held the letter that held her future in her hands. 'This is it. My ticket to New York...' She thought to herself, as she opened it up, hastily.   
  
She pulled out the letter, read it fast, but as soon as she read the first paragraph she dropped it, on the floor. Her skin went pale, tears blurred her vision, and her heart exploded. She was rejected. Sure they used all these big words, to make it seem not as bad. But, the bottom line ws, she wasn't good enough.  
  
She ran up to her room and shut the door, closed. Her mom was at work, so she didn't hear her Anzu's screams. "I can't believe this! Everyone always rejects me! First dad, then Yami, and now, my dance school! The one thing I thought I was good at! Why?! God, why are you doing this to me?! What have I done?! What have I done to deserve all of this! My life is over! I'm not good enough for anything! Not a good enough daughter, girlfriend, not even a good enough dancer!" She cried over and over.  
  
Tristan was nearing his apartment, and at the time, in a good mood... "What the hell?!" He shouted, as police barracaded the entrance.  
  
"Sorry, sir. This place is off limits."  
  
"But, I live here." Tristan replied, trying to keep his mood in check. He didn't want to sound like a rude, stuck-up, prick, but, he wasn't fond of police.  
  
"What apartment, do you live in?" The policeman asked.   
  
Tristan's eyes narrowed. "Does it matter?" He asked, bitterly.  
  
Before the policeman could reply, Jeff came walkin' up to them. (One of the handymen of the apartments.) "Hey, Tristan, sorry, to hear what happened."  
  
"What? What happened?" Tristan asked.  
  
The policeman, looked over at Jeff. "That's his apartment?" Jeff nodded. "I see. Sorry, what happened, we haven't found the guy who raided your place. We are looking though." He said, moving out of the way.  
  
"What? Raided?!" Tristan shouted, running past them both. As he ran inside his place, he gasped. Everything was either gone or destroyed. His electronic things were gone. His books, couch, and other such things, totally torn up or destroyed.   
  
Mike, who lived next door came in. Rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry to hear what happened dude. He got you bad." Was his uncomforting reply. Tristan shook his head. Mike left, and he was left alone in his messed up living room.  
  
'Figures. Something like this always happens to me.' "Argh! Dammit! Why do you do this to me?!" He shouted, to God. Punching a hole in the wall. "Life never gets good does it? Everything has to be so damn painful! Life sucks! Why the hell do we keep living?! Not like we aren't gonna die anyway!" He shouted, falling to his knees.  
  
Anzu stopped her crying as she heard her mom, come in. Locking her door, she stared at herself in her mirror. Her big blue eyes were all puffy and red. She couldn't let her mom see her like this. She slowly calmed herself down, and got the depression out of her voice.  
  
"Honey, you in there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in here, mom."  
  
"You left your bags in the living room. Why don't you come down and show me what you got?"  
  
"Oh, um...You go ahead and look through them."  
  
"Anzu?"  
  
"I'm still kinda beat from all the fun I had last night. Did I tell you that Kaiba had joined us?"  
  
"Ok. Go ahead and take your nap, sweetie. Did you eat already?"  
  
"Yeah. I already did. Guess with who?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tristan! But, I'll tell you once I'm fully awake."  
  
Her mother, groaned, like a fifteen year old girl, "Fine. But you have to tell me about this early luch you two had."  
  
"I will. Don't worry." With that her mother left, back down the stairs. Anzu rested her head against the door. Then slowly, dropped onto the bed. "I have no life. Unless you call rejection a life..." She whispered, staring up into nothing. Slowly she faded off into a lonely sleep.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`  
  
Tammi: -_- I think this chapter came out pretty good. The next chapter should focus on Yugi and Mai. And maybe, but probably not, a little of Joey too. Expect it soon, though. I haven't had writer's block, and I don't see getting it anytime soon. Probably because I'm in such a depressed state. -_- See you guys, soon. Onegai, review. 


	6. Chapter05 And Saturday Continues

Tammi: Hi. I wanted to get this chapter in sooner, but, it's been quite difficult. Parents...I know they mean well, but...They should learn to lighten up. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter...BTW...I want you guys to try and guess who wrote the poem, and who died. I know, who the two are, but, I want to know, who you guys want, to die, & who you want to live.One more thing. The Arcade, was on a Friday. Tristan & Anzu went out, on Saturday. And this chapter continues on with Saturday. Ok. Enough rambling, on with the story.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
Saturday: 4:00 p.m. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Yugi, looked out his window. 'Great. It's Saturday, and I don't have any plans... Not that I want to do anything, anyway.' Yugi pouted, and couldn't help, but, bring his eyes to his puzzle. His usually, warm, violet eyes, welled up in tears. "He left me. He said he wouldn't...Yet, he did, he lied to me. After everything that happened, he went with THEM. No one wants me..." He whispered, so his Grandfather, wouldn't hear him.  
  
He whimpered, and stared down at the people entering the Turtle Shop. 'I need to stop thinking about him...He is the Pharaoh, so it's like he had to leave...Right?' He sighed, drying his eyes. Glancing out at the road, he noticed a red corvette parked across the street.  
  
A tall, blonde, woman, sat still in the driver's seat. "That looks like Mai." Yugi blinked a couple of times, to make sure. "That is Mai..." Yugi, stood up and went downstairs, passed his Grandfather- who was dealing with customers- and out the door.  
  
'I haven't seen Mai, since she left on her trip around the U.S. I wonder when she got back...' He thought as he walked across the street, and headed toward her car. He smiled as he approached, no one knew, but he did have a crush on her. She is brave, smart, and can definitely take care of herself.  
  
He knocked on her car window. Mai's head turned to the noise, and she smiled, unlocking the passenger door for him. He got inside and smiled back.  
  
"Hi, there, Yugi. I was on my way, to see you. How have you been?"   
  
'The million dollar question...' "Me? I've been just fine. You?"  
  
"Same. Although, I heard what happened with your friend, Yami...Sorry, I couldn't be there for you."   
  
"It's fine. I mean, it's no big deal. He had to leave, I shouldn't make him stay..." A hint of pain slipping through his voice.  
  
Her eyes softened, "I know, but he kinda left you high'n'dry. Which was absolutely wrong. I wish I had been there, I would have told him a few things."  
  
Yugi smiled, a small laugh escaping his throat. "Thanks, Mai. I'm sure you would have...But, enough about him. When did you get back?"  
  
Mai, stiffened a bit. "About a week ago."  
  
Yugi blinked a couple of times, "A week ago? How come you never-"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. I had been on the road, and it's been a very exhausting five days. I just needed some time to adjust, to bein' back here. But, you were the first one I wanted to see."  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide. "Why?"  
  
She smiled. "Because Yugi, out of the whole gang, you are the smartest, most talented, and if I must say, the most handsome. I can see the others, another time...Hey, I have an idea. How 'bout you and I go for a ride, around town?"  
  
"Really? Right now?"  
  
"Sure. Why not. You don't get many chances in life, and it's short enough as it is. Live everyday to it's fullest. So, how about it?"  
  
"That sounds great. Let me tell my Grandpa, that I'm leaving. I'll be back."  
  
Mai smiled as he left the car, and ran back to his home/Turtle Shop. 'Yeah. Maybe, this is all I need. Friends...Friends who I can actually count on. Who won't hurt me, won't leave me.' She sighed, and smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Gramps, I'm leaving, with Mai. I'll be back later, ok?"  
  
"What time is later? It's not past eleven, like last night, is it?"  
  
"No, Gramps. I told you, that was an accident. It shouldn't happen again."  
  
"Alright, See you later, Yugi. Have fun!"  
  
"See you later, Gramps."  
  
"Bye."   
  
  
  
Mai, took a deep breath, and as she saw Yugi walking toward her, she smiled. 'I've missed him......and the others.'   
  
Yugi surpressed the urge to run to the car. Mai was the coolest girl, he had ever met. Independant, great strategist, and well, a hundred other things made her one of the best friends to have. 'Maybe today, won't be so bad after all.' He got to the car, and sat inside.  
  
"Ready, to hit the streets, Yugi?"  
  
"Whenever, you are." She started the car, and they drove down the bumpy, gray road.  
  
///Kaiba Mansion/Seto Kaiba's Main Office///  
  
  
  
'This is not possible! It just can't be. How can something like this happen?!' Kaiba went through all the papers, that had piled on his desk. "Dammit!" 'How can so much money turn up missing, right in front of me?! God! If I don't figure out what to do...KaibaCorp. is finished...'   
  
"I can't let that happen...I can just see everyone's smug expressions. I'll be the laughing stock, I'll be nothing more than a has-been. No...I won't let that happen." He whispered to himself.  
  
--Knock! Knock! Knock!----  
  
"Seto...Seto, are you in there?"   
  
Kaiba looked up at the locked door. 'I have to figure out some way to save the company, for Mokuba's sake, at least.' Kaiba walked over to the door and opened it. A smile on his face.   
  
"Did you need something, Mokuba?" He asked, voice low and soft.  
  
"I wanted to know if you and I could do something tonight. All my friends are grounded, and so I'm alone tonight."  
  
"Yes, well, you should be grounded as well. I can't believe you and your friends, destroyed that woman's eight-hundred dollar painting."  
  
"It was an accident. Honest. But, come on, you paid her back, and everything's fine now. So, why don't we go out somewhere."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "Why don't we go see a movie, or get some pizza... Or, how about we go walking around the town?"  
  
Kaiba stared back at the messy pile of papers, and then down at his innocent, begging brother. 'It's not like I'm going to figure anything out tonight...' He sighed, and brought Mokuba out into the hall. "Fine. We'll go out. Get your jacket, and meet me downstairs."  
  
Mokuba gave Kaiba a giant bear-hug. "Thanks, Seto! You won't regret it! I have a feeling, tonight's gonna be great!" He shouted, running to his room.  
  
'If only I could say the same about the future...' Kaiba put his papers in the desk drawer, locking them inside. He walked out of his office, locking the door behind him. Then headed downstairs.  
  
///Wheeler Residence/Living Room///  
  
Joey lay down on the beer-stained couch. Staring up at the ceiling, not thinking of anything. He had been like that for over two hours...After he got that call from his work. He sighed again, and rested his hand over his eyes.  
  
'They fired me...I can't believe they fired me...I'm gonna hafta get another job. Hell, I'm gonna hafta get two jobs, to pay all the damn bills.'   
  
----Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!---  
  
Joey groaned, 'Who could that be?' He walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw Mrs. Fawnga-The Lanlord. 'What the hell, does she want?'   
  
"Hello, Joseph. Is your deadbeat father here?" Her voice annoyed, and heartless.  
  
"No, ma'am. Somethin' wrong?" He ignored the 'deadbeat' comment, it was true afterall.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Your father hasn't paid his rent, in the last two months. See this?"  
  
She waved a piece of paper in his face. Joey took it and sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"Yes. He dropped that in the night deposit box, a couple of days ago. I don't know about you, but, I don't tolerate, 'Fuck You' letters very well. I'm sorry to say this, but, you and your father, have been avicted. I want you two outta here by next week." Her voice harsh, and cold as she handed Joey the aviction notice and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Joey stood there, in a state of shock, and depression. Ten minutes past, he finally went back inside. He shut the door and sat down, his back leaning against it. 'This can't be happenin'! It can't be...It just can't be...I haven't done anythin' wrong! What the hell?! Why is this happening to me?!' He growled, "Why, me?!" He shouted and stayed in that spot for a long time.  
  
/////Mazaki Residence/Anzu's Room/////  
  
  
  
Anzu lay in her bed, face buried in her pillow. Her life as she knew it, was ruined. 'Why am I being put through this? Have I done something wrong? Ofcourse I haven't. I would know if I did. Why must this happen to me? Bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people. And I am a good person...Aren't I?'   
  
She groaned. Her head hurt. Hurt from all the tears she was trying to hold back. From all the smiles she faked, all the 'friendship speeches' she gave. All the lies, that made people think she was fine, began to get to her.  
  
'I want to fade away. Never feel pain again. Be where, no one can hurt me. No one can reject me...I want to find a place, that won't make me cry...' "But, that 'place' doesn't exist in the world of the living..."   
  
She lifted her head, to check the time. 'five-thirty...I wish I could sleep the rest of my life away...I wonder. If anyone would be truly hurt, if I ever were to die...I wonder...' She laid her head back down and slowly drifted off into a dark and lonely sleep.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tammi: So...Please Review, and tell me what you think. Now, that I'm no longer grounded, I should be add chapters soon. Ofcourse, I don't think there will be that many more chapters...Probably about 2-3 more...Maybe four. I don't know. Ok...Well, I guess, I'll see you guys soon. Sayonara, everyone. 


	7. Poem01 From Our Suicide Victim

Tammi: Hi. This is a poem, written from the one who takes their life. Yes...Tell me if you like it or not.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Life...It sucks,  
  
Hafta have looks, to make bucks,   
  
Life is hurtful, that's the only way I see it,  
  
Everyday, I am hit,  
  
With all this painful shit.  
  
~  
  
Life is nothing but sadness and pain,  
  
I can't do anything, my life is so plain,  
  
It's no wonder, people are so suicidal,  
  
Hell, it's better than turning to the bottle.  
  
There's so much to do, so little time,  
  
I'm getting tired, dreams of dying.  
  
~  
  
Dreams of dying, dreams of leaving,  
  
Leaving this world, and never again living.  
  
But, that makes me a coward,  
  
I know it does, and people would be grieving,  
  
Oh, what do I do? I'm lost,  
  
So many problems, that I just wanna toss.  
  
~  
  
I'm drowning, and can't seem to get away,  
  
This makes me seem weak, but I'm afraid.  
  
The future scares me, frightens me,  
  
I want to be strong and brave,  
  
But I can't...I'll never be,  
  
I act it, seem it, but honestly, I'm weak.  
  
I'm falling, and Suicidal ideas sound better by the minute,  
  
Suicide...Suicide, plays in my head, every second.  
  
~  
  
I understand, why people take their own lives,  
  
Why they decide, to go ahead and die,  
  
Why that man stabbed himself with knives,  
  
I know why I wanna get away, wanna die,  
  
Life sucks...That's the bottom line.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Tammi: Tell me what you think of this poem. This is what our victim of suicide, wrote. Gives you a kinda sad feeling afterwards doesn't it? Well, tell me what you think of it. The one who dies, is either: Yugi, Anzu, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Mai... But, the story is still going on, so don't rule anyone out. I might surprise you. ^_-   
  
Later, everyone. 


	8. Poem02 From Our Witness To Suicide

Tammi: This poem is coming from the one who witnessed the other commit suicide. Again, I can't tell you, who died, and who is the one who saw him/her die. Gomen, but, that's the whole point of this story. To keep you guessing and wondering 'til the very end.   
  
Also, the writer of this poem wrote this six months after the death. So, this is their view six months after the tragic incident. Ok? If you are confused, then leave your questions in your review and I'll try my best to clear it all up. Enjoy the poem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Six Months After The Tragic Death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wish I could rewind time,  
  
Have one more chance with you,  
  
Perhaps stop you from feeling so blue,  
  
I wish I could've saved you,   
  
Change the future; the future anew,  
  
~  
  
I wish I could rewind time,  
  
Back to Duelist Kingdom,  
  
Back then, I was too dumb,  
  
To know, your heart would turn numb,  
  
I say that I'm great, but I've been nothing but a bum.  
  
~  
  
It's useless to wish for a second chance,  
  
Second chances don't exist in life,  
  
I should've found a way to keep you alive,  
  
Should've seen your problems,   
  
And help you to survive.  
  
~  
  
It's useless to wish for second chances,  
  
I look at myself, and one word comes: askance,  
  
I would've helped, under different circumstances,  
  
But, the fact is...I didn't help, didn't realize,  
  
Sure, I saw the pain in your eyes,  
  
But, your pain was greater than I had thought...  
  
~  
  
I thought about death, too,  
  
But, I never dreamed that you'd be the one,  
  
To leave, to die, to state you were done.  
  
Done with life, life sucks, it's not great or fun.  
  
I cry for you, I won't admit it though,  
  
When I'm alone, I feel so low.  
  
~   
  
You left me, and everyone else as well,  
  
But, I can't hate you, that'd be hypicritical,  
  
Suicide ran through my head too, my thoughts cynical,  
  
But, your death struck me harder than I would've guessed,  
  
At least now, you feel no pain, and hopefully you are at rest.  
  
~  
  
Be at peace, you are no longer of this world,  
  
So, you now only exist in pictures and memory,  
  
I can wish, and pray, but it would be a waste, so I won't,  
  
Besides, you are at a place of eternal sleep,  
  
But, knowing that, won't stop these tears that I weep.  
  
I want you to know, that I'm still full of grief,  
  
But your death, has helped me to see,  
  
All the pain, I would cause, so I won't be joining you,  
  
At least not anytime soon.   
  
I'll stay in this painful world, and hopefully I'll survive.  
  
~~END~~  
  
Tammi: Alright, now before I posted this up, my friends read it first. I haven't told them anything about who died or anything. So, they know just as much as you do. But, that hasn't stopped them from assuming they know. Two of them think the two are Seto and Joey...My best friend, Matt, thinks it's Yugi and Mai...Why do they think that? Because, of the fact I wrote ~Back to Duelist Kingdom~ But everyone was in that tournament. So, as I said...er, wrote before, DON'T RULE ANYONE OUT...But, that doesn't mean that their guesses weren't correct. They could very well be right...Or wrong! ;p  
  
Onegai, review. I accept both nice and harsh feedback. Really. As long as you review truthfully. Sayonara, guys! 


	9. Chapter06 Domino City & Domino Park

Tammi: Hello. Time for another chapter. I'm hoping you guys will love this one. Um... Well, there's nothing to say, reallly...Enjoy, the chpt. and please review.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Saturday: 6:30 p.m.  
  
  
  
Anzu tossed and turned, on her bed...Until, she finally couldn't sleep anymore..."Just as well...It's not like sleeping my life away, is gonna change anything. I better get out of the house...If I stay in my room, mom's gonna get worried..." She stood, walked over to her closet. After about ten minutes of choosing, she got dressed in her denim, knee length skirt, with her white tank-top.   
  
She brushed her hair and put two hair-pins in. She studied herself for a moment. 'I guess, it won't be so bad...Maybe I'll run into Tristan.' Anzu walked out of her room, her keys in hand.  
  
"If your going out, you should take your jacket. It's supposed to get cold, tonight."  
  
Anzu smiled at her mother, "Really? Tonight? It's kinda hot, outside."  
  
"I'm just saying what they said on the news. It's going to get cold later, just take your jacket anyway."  
  
"I will. Thanks mom, I'll be home by midnight. Ok?"  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"I will." 'Or at least, I'll try...'  
  
  
  
///Domino Park/6:40 p.m.///  
  
  
  
"So, Yugi have you dueled, since Battle City?" Mai asked, as they walked around on the quiet breezy bike path.  
  
"Duel Monsters...It's been a very long time since I've played that. But, I guess that answers your question, huh?"  
  
"I haven't dueled either. I don't even carry my deck with me anymore..."  
  
"Neither do I. It's kinda ironic, when you think of it."  
  
"What is?"   
  
"I'm supposed to be the Duel Monsters Champion, and the game is just as popular now, as it was a couple of years ago...Yet, I haven't played a trap card in forever. It's just ironic that the Champion, doesn't even play the game."  
  
"True. But, it's not just you, it's all of us." Mai replied, they both sat on a park bench.  
  
"All of us, huh?"  
  
She nodded, "Yep. Isn't it ironic that Yami after spending all that time, fighting against Marik, in the end, he leaves with him? And look at me, Joey, and Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
"Mmhmm. Joey, was out to prove he wasn't an amateur, I was proving I had just as much fighting strength as the rest of them, and Kaiba wanted to prove that he wasn't losing his edge. But, now, after we achieved our goals...Look at us."  
  
"Not one of you play the game, that used to mean so much to you..."  
  
"Exactly. We put so much thought and time in our goals, but, once they were met, we just threw it all away. Kaiba doesn't play the game anymore, Joey doesn't and we don't. Sounds more sad, than ironic in my opinion." Mai frowned, her head hung low.  
  
Both of them sat there silent for a few minutes. "Well, if were done reminiscing of the past, why don't we go get something to eat? My treat." Yugi said, trying to cheer Mai up. He hated seeing her so down.  
  
Mai laughed a little, "That would be great. Thanks." And they both got up, and started walking into the city.  
  
///7:00 p.m./Domino City///  
  
"Hey, Seto, I'm getting hungry. How about we go get something?"  
  
"Where do you want to go, Mokuba?"   
  
"Hmm...I don't care. How about-"  
  
"Well, look who's here. Kaiba, Mokuba, long time no see."   
  
They turned, and saw Mai and Yugi. "Look, Seto, it's Mai. And, Yugi!" Exclaimed Mokuba happily.  
  
"What brings you two here?" Yugi asked, smiling.  
  
"We're just hanging out. Say..." Mokuba stopped, and a huge grin appeared on his face. "You two aren't on a date, are you?"   
  
Yugi and Mai blushed, Kaiba let out a small snicker. (Very un-Kaiba like, I know.) They turned their attention to him. Kaiba stared back at the two red-faced teens. "Mokuba asked you a question. So, why don't you two answer it?" He said, smirking while doing so.  
  
Mai composed herself, "Well, we both decided to go out and just see where the day carries us." Yugi nodded.   
  
"So, does that mean, you're on a date?" Mokuba asked, but Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to whisper something into his brother's ear. Afterwards, standing back up, leaving a very wide smile on Mokuba's face.  
  
Mai and Yugi glanced at one another, than at Kaiba. Kaiba shrugged, "So, where were you two heading off to?"   
  
"We were going to get something to eat." Yugi answered.  
  
"So were we." Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Why don't we all go out somewhere, then?" Mai suggested.  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "I don't think we should intrude."   
  
"You wouldn't be. Really, it'd be fun." Yugi assured.  
  
"Mokuba, why don't you go ahead and go with them." Kaiba cut in.  
  
H stared up at his brother, "What? You're not coming?"  
  
Kaiba thought for a second, picking his words carefully. "I'm just not really in the mood right now."  
  
"Is everything alright, Kaiba?" Mai asked, with concern.   
  
"Everyhting's fine. Don't be so concerned, any of you." He stared down at his sweet younger brother. "Besides, I know you'd rather hang out with someone other than your brother." He said, but Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"That's not true, but, I guess, if you want to just walk around alone for a while, that's cool." Mokuba smiled, so did Kaiba.  
  
"Aw, you two are gonna make me cry." Mai said, playfully. They both glanced at her, and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Here. It should be more than enough to pay for your dinner." He hands Yugi a credit card.  
  
"Thanks." Yugi said, as the tall brunette nodded and walked away.  
  
///Domino Park/7:43 p.m./Bridge Above Lake///  
  
She shivered as the winds became a bit harder, and cooler. 'Damn. Mom was right, why did I leave my jacket in the car?' She scolded herself, staring down into her sad reflection below.   
  
From further away, he saw her. At first he wasn't going to approach, but, as he thought about it...'It's better than talking to myself.' So he quietly walked over to the bridge.  
  
He saw her shiver, it was getting a bit chilly, and with that skirt and tank-top... "You should've brought a jacket."  
  
"She jumped, startled, turning around she let out a sigh of relief. "It's only Kaiba..."  
  
"Hurt a mna's pride." He replied, a little coldly, but a smile on his face.   
  
She blushed a little, "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, there were rumors that very bad guys lurk around here at night."  
  
He nodded, and walked over to the side of her. "So, then, why are you out here, if you've heard those rumors?"  
  
She shrugged, "I used to come here a lot. When I was younger...It always helped me think, I guess you could call it my escape from reality."  
  
He nodded knowingly, "I see. So, does, freezing to death, help you think too?"   
  
She laughed at the question, "No, that was my fault. I left my jacket in the car. My mom told me it'd get cold. I guess I should've listened, huh?"  
  
He smiled, then he took off his long trenchcoat, and gave it to her. "Put it on. It should be enough to keep you warm."  
  
"Oh, thanks." She slipped it on, though about four or five inches of it, dragged onto the ground. "It's a little long."  
  
"Hmm. I'm sorry. I should've worn a smaller one to fit your height." He replied sarcastically.  
  
She laughed again. "I was just stating a fact. You don't have to get all sarcastic." He shrugged.  
  
They stood there not really saying anything. They didn't need to, they were just enjoying each other's company. Anzu stared out into the cool, sparkling water...She could see herself dancing on a stage. People applauding...'That dream...It's not gonna come true. New York, is where I want to go. There's nothing but bad memories here. Everywhere I go, I see him...Yami...'  
  
Kaiba stared out too. But a different sight greeted him...He saw reporters everywhere, Mokuba crying. Himself a complete mess. But what hit him most about what he saw in that ice-cold lake...'Mokuba. If that damn company falls, then...I mean, I have money saved, but that won't get rid of the humiliation that Mokuba would face. I would have failed him...'  
  
The two stood there, elbows leaning on the rail, staring across the lake, that reflected so much...Yet, seemed to hold no answers. If only the two were aware of the other's problems. Then maybe they could've helped each other, but, would they really do that? It doesn't matter, since they didn't notice one another. Too busy drowning in their not-so-promising future.  
  
  
  
//Fifteen Minutes later/About 8:00 p.m.//  
  
Anzu came back to reality, "I'm sorry, Kaiba."  
  
And That brought him back. "For what?"  
  
"I haven't really been good company."  
  
"Not true."  
  
"I haven't said anything to you."  
  
"You don't need to. You were here first, afterall. I'm the one who intruded on you."  
  
"......" She didn't say anything.  
  
He stared into her eyes, and smiled, "Besides, I've been too busy staring out across this small lake. If you had tried to talk, I probably wouldn't have paid attention."  
  
"Hmm. It is a beautiful lake, isn't it? Kinda hypnotizes you."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I heard that they are going to drain the water tomorrow, to do something. I forget what, but it's going to be dry for at least two or three weeks."  
  
"That's right. Mokuba told me."  
  
"That's one of the reasons, why I decided to come down here, tonight. But, you know, that at the bottom of the lake, there's a layer of concrete and metal."  
  
"Metal and Concrete? Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Yugi told me. He went down there, when no one was looking and saw it."  
  
"Interesting. Everyone around here knows that they're draining the water, right?"  
  
"I'm assuming they do."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Sometimes, when I come down here, I see people jump from the bridge and into the water, but from the way they jump, they're already in the air before they see the water. If anyone fell from here, and hit that concrete, there's no way...they'd survive..." Kaiba trailed off, staring down into the water.  
  
Anzu didn't notice. "Really? You really think you can die falling from this height?" She stared down too.  
  
Before he could reply, his cell-phone rang.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Tammi: Ok. Please review, and tell me what you think. What did you guys think about the Yugi-Mai interaction? Was it kinda boring? I'm sorry if it was. I've never really seen them in a conversation before, well, you know...Without someone cutting in. Well, just tell me what you think.   
  
P.S. --Don't worry, there will be a little more J/K interaction. Maybe some others too...Haven't decided yet. But, actually, what do you guys think? Should there be more J/K? Tell me. Sayonara, everyone. 


	10. A Bit Of Very Real Info!

I just heard the freakiest thing. Just a couple of minutes ago, my mom was watching the News and guess what...A lady threatened to jump off a bridge. And guess, what else. The bridge is right next to where she (My mom) lives!   
  
My friends and I were just on that bridge, a bit before. And, here I am writing a story, about someone jumping off a bridge...How freaky is that? Oh man, now that I think of it, it's kinda scary. Well, uh, I thought you guys might want to hear that bit of news, heh, heh...I'll be posting another chapter soon......Maybe. @_@ Later! 


	11. Chapter07 Domino Park A Sweet Encounter

`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
Tammi: Sorry about the lack of updating. I won't bore you with a long explanation. I was grounded. That's all there is to say. Well, now that THAT is over with, here is your next chapter, in 'Suicidal Dream'.  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
//Last Chapter//  
  
  
  
"If someone were to fall from here, there's no way they would survive..." Kaiba's voice trailed off, as his eyes stared off into the distance.  
  
Anzu didn't notice, but, she did look down. An unreadable expression on her face. "So, are you saying it's impossible to live, if you were to jump from this height?" She asked, trying to hide the curiousity in her voice. But, before he could reply...His cell-phone rang.  
  
//Domino Park/8:06 p.m./Bridge Above Lake//  
  
"Excuse me, for a second." Kaiba pulled out his black cell, "Kaiba....Oh, Mokuba, something wrong?"   
  
Anzu left him to his call. 'Kaiba's lucky. He has a little brother...Someone that will always be there by his side. No matter what. And, look at me... I have no one. Tristan won't always be there for me, and I won't make him, either. It wouldn't be fair to make him stay with me... Who would want me? No one wants to have a depressed failed woman, as their girlfriend...' She stared down at her reflection, sighing mentally she closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Anzu shot up, and turned to see Kaiba eyeing her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. Just tired. Actually, I think I'll go ahead and head home. My mom will be expecting me home, anyway." She replied, removing the jacket, he had let her wear. "Here. Thanks again, for letting me wear it." She said, smiling.  
  
He took it and held it loosely, "Are you sure everything is alright?" He asked, again.  
  
"Ha! No offense, but when did you 'Mr. CEO of KaibaCorp.' become all sweet and caring?"  
  
He smirked, shrugging, "And, who said I was sweet and caring? I was just asking, so that I wouldn't have to give you a ride."   
  
She smiled brighter, "Oh, well then, my apologies. But, seriously, I am fine. Thanks for asking. Um... I guess, I'll see you, when I see you." They said their good-byes and she walked off.  
  
  
  
//Domino Park/8:48 p.m./Bridge Above Lake//  
  
Kaiba stared out into space, his elbows leaning on the railing. Since Mokuba called, and was going to spend the night as Yugi's, there was no reason to head home. Besides, what was the point in going back there? All that awaited him were piles and piles of paperwork. Just thinking about it, made him frustrated. Not that they were hard, or confusing.  
  
Actually, they were relatively easy, for the intelligent CEO... But, everyday, he'd have to write at least a hundred papers, and now that that problem with going over the budget has shown up... He sighs, 'Why am I bringing this up? All it does, is give me a severe migrane.'   
  
Kaiba was so lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear footsteps approach, infact, he didn't even notice the blonde haired boy standing next to him. "Kaiba? Hey, are you ok?" Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts, and glanced over at Joey.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied, lowering his gaze to the water.  
  
Joey sighed, also, staring down. "So, have ya heard what they're gonna do to the lake?"  
  
"Yeah." They both shut their eyes, as a cool breeze blew pass.  
  
  
  
//Domino Park/9:00 p.m./ Bridge Above Lake//  
  
Joey and Kaiba hadn't said anything, for the past ten minutes, not one word, not one insult. Finally, though, "So, Joey..."  
  
He looked up at the teller boy. "Yeah?"  
  
"How's everything with you?"  
  
'Absolutely miserable. Wanna trade lives?' Joey shrugged, "Everything's fine."  
  
'That makes one of us.' Kaiba mentally sighed, "Well, that's good to hear."  
  
"So, what about you?"  
  
"Can't complain. I have Mokuba, KaibaCorp., and so far, so good." Kaiba wanted to just laugh at that stupid lie. 'With the exception of Mokuba, my life is a complete wreck.'  
  
Another ten minutes passed, the time now 9:10 p.m. Kaiba stared down at his watch, and frowned. Ok, now, he really should get home. "I better be heading home. Have some paperwork, that needs reviewing." Kaiba turned to leave.  
  
Joey grabbed his arm, "Kaiba wait." His voice a bit desperate, and nervous.  
  
Kaiba turned to him, awaiting Joey's next words.   
  
"K-Kaiba... About the other day... Uh, I don't even know if ya even remember it, but the night when you gave me a ride home..."  
  
Joey's arm let go of Kaiba's arm, and Kaiba stepped just a bit closer to him. Joey stepped back just a little, "I remember. However, I don't understand what happened." His voice was neutral, along with his face. But, he didn't look angry.  
  
"I... Uhm... Kaiba, I..." His gaze hit the floor in defeat. But, he jumped, as Kaiba cupped his chin in his hand, and brought their faces close to one another's. Joey gulped, lips shivering slightly, as Kaiba's eyes peered into his dark brown ones.  
  
"What is it Joey?" Kaiba had no idea what he was doing. It was like his brain had shut down, and now, his body was moving ion it's own.  
  
As Kaiba said those words, his lips brushed against Joey's. that's how close they were. Joey pinched himself, to stop from gasping. His own body reacting so strangely toward Kaiba, his heart pounded so badly it hurt, his legs wanted to fall off, and large excited shudders ran down is body.   
  
"Joey? What is it?" Kaiba's blue eyes demanded to be answered, as if, they were already aware of what Joey wanted to say, but, they needed to hear the words. Needed to be absolutely sure...  
  
"I, T-That night... I wanted to..."  
  
"To?"  
  
"I wanted to kiss you. Like right now. All I want, is for you to kiss me." He whispered, growing just a tad worried at Kaiba's surprised expression.  
  
But, that look of surprise faded very quickly, and without saying anything, Kaiba's lips fell on Joey's. Joey gasped into his mouth, sending shivers down Kaiba's back. Joey's hands crept up his clothed chest, wanting to circle and lock around the taller one's neck, when a loud scream was heard from somewhere behind them.  
  
Both quickly broke apart, and for a second exchanged blank stares at each other. When the scream was heard again, they both ran toward it. Forgetting all about what had just happened. All that mattered was saving the girl they heard scream, running even faster, when that 'scream' began to sound so very familar...  
  
`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`=`  
  
Tammi: Short, I know. Sorry. But, you won't have to wait another month for another chapter. It's coming very close to the end. Tell me what you thought about this very short chapter. And trust me... They WILL get longer. A LOT longer. 


	12. A Night Of Horror

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Tammi: Here is the latest chapter, this one will be longer, and thank you all for the reviews, Hope this chapter pleases you. Enjoy.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
  
  
Both Kaiba and Joey pushed away from one another. No visible emotions, shown on each other's face. But, as they heard that scream again, they both snapped out of their staring contest, and ran toward that scream. And as they heard that scream again, they ran even the more faster. Everything was forgotten, when that scream, started to sound louder and very familar...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter: A Night Of Horror  
  
//Domino Park/9:16 p.m.//  
  
"Would you shut-up?! We just want to have a little fun."  
  
"Yeah, besides... You wouldn't be in this mess, if you hadn't knocked out our friend."  
  
"Ugh! Well, your dog of a friend shouldn't have groped me. Why don't you guys just get out of here, before it's too late?"  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"Before the police get here!"  
  
"The police? Heh,heh... Honey, what makes you believe they are comin'?"  
  
"Someone must've heard me screaming."  
  
"I have news for you, blondie, no one comes out here this late at night."  
  
"Yeah, haven't you heard the rumors? At night, this park belongs to us. So, you're the one tresspassin'."  
  
"Hmph. Then, why don't you just let me leave?"  
  
"Hey, check it out. I fot her precious driver's license. So, you're name is Mai, huh? Cute name."  
  
"Give me that you-" She tried to run after the guy, but, the other barred her from him. And, again, she was thrown against a tree.  
  
"Not, so fast... Mai." He hissed. "My name is Darren."  
  
"... Who the hell cares?" She replied, standing back up.  
  
"Well, you will. When you're calling it out, while I fuck you." He said caressing her cheek. She hit his hand away.  
  
"Ooh, fiesty one. Is this where you gave my brother that sucka punch?"  
  
She didn't say anything, as the other two stood behind him, smirking. An idea popped into her head.  
  
"Well, I have news for you, sweetheart. Unlike my dumb-ass brother, I have a brain. And, I know how to use it."  
  
"Really?" She asked sarcastically. But before he could reply, she pushed him back, and he ended up knocking down the other two. As she grabbed her bag, and jumped over them.  
  
However, one of them grabbed hold of her leg, and she fell to the ground. "Heh, you ARE a fiesty one! You know, you really shouldn't try to run, all it does is-"  
  
"Mai!" A familar voice shouted.  
  
"J-Joey!"   
  
"So, this geek's a friend of yours? Heh. Nick, Jack, get'em." Darren ordered.  
  
"Bring it on, ya creeps!"   
  
"Why do you always try to settle things with fists?" Another familar voice was heard.  
  
"So, you have a friend, huh? We'll take you both on!" The one named Nick exclaimed. While they were distracted, Mai stood, and ran behind Joey.  
  
"Hey, you! Tch! You guys have nowhere left to run! We'll teach you for disrupting our business!"   
  
"Hmm. I have no interest in fighting pathetic scoundrels, such as yourselves." Kaiba replied, not at all fazed as they drew knives.  
  
"So, the tall one has a big mouth. Maybe you should be the one to-"  
  
"Talk is cheap. If you insist on attacking us, then let us get on with it. Though, it wouldn't be a smart move on your part. But then, from the looks of you, making such a bad move doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Arrgh! Who does this guy think he is?!"  
  
"Hmph! Mai, why don't you run back that way... There should be a car waiting." Kaiba said, bringing his attention to Mai.  
  
"Uh... O-Okay." She nodded, and took off in the direction Kaiba pointed to.  
  
  
  
"Now that Mai is safe..."  
  
"We can smash ya'lls face in!" Joey finished. Kaiba sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You two are the one's going to get smashed!" Darren shouted.  
  
Nick and Jack ran at them first, Joey jumped in recklessly, punching out on of them, but not before recieving a couple of punches himself.   
  
Kaiba was a bit more smart, and let the other come to him. As Nick, was about to kick him, he quickly moved to the side. Then simply knocked him upside the head, untouched.  
  
"Well, looks like the numbers have changed. How 'bout it creep? Give up?"  
  
Darren looked at the both of them a bit nervously. But, then he smiled and laughed darkly. "You really think you've won?! Hah! You may be good with your fists, but, what you do against..." He pulled out a gun, and pointed at both of them.  
  
Joey straightened up, understandably, a bit scared. Kaiba, though, didn't so much as flinch. "So, are you really planning on shooting that off? Are you really THAT stupid?" He inquired, taking two steps toward him. He was now in front of Joey.  
  
The man's hand tightened around the gun, "Don't come any closer! I swear I'll blow your head off!" He shouted. All of a sudden, Darren seemed more frightened, than happy.  
  
"Go ahead and shoot me. But, all that will do is make things all the more worse for you. Do you know who I am?" He took another step.  
  
"You're about to be dead, if ya keep walkin' this way!"  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba, you moron."  
  
"K-Kaiba? Why does that-"  
  
"Sound familar? I don't know. Why does it? Maybe because I own that company, KaibaCorp."  
  
"You are him!" Darren's hand began to shake, but he had it pointed directly at Kaiba, who was about five to six feet away from him.  
  
"That's right. And, if you so much as try to shoot that, you're life will be nothing but a living hell. So, why don't you be smart, and drop the gun? At least, that way you won't be charged with murder."  
  
"I..." Darren, started to drop the gun, when something behind Kaiba and Joey moved.   
  
The guy named, Jack, jumped to his feet, and pushed past Joey. And knocked Kaiba to the ground.  
  
"Kaiba!" Joey shouted, running over to Kaiba, who had just hit the ground. Jack fell to the ground as well. Perhaps, from the impact of hitting Kaiba? "Hey, you ok?" Joey asked, helping the other up.  
  
"I'm fine, but..." Kaiba looked over to the other guy, who wasn't getting up. "But, I don't think he is."   
  
"Oh, my God... What did I do..? I-I... My own brother..." Darren whispered to himself, dropping to his knees. The gun fell down in front of him.  
  
Kaiba slowly walked over to the fallen man, and turned him over onto his back. Blood oozed out of the guy's mouth and throat. Joey's eyes widened. "What... Happened?"   
  
"I thought I heard something, before I fell to the ground." He bent down and careful not to get his hands dirty with blood, closed the man's eyelids. "When he pushed by you, Joey, and leaped at me... I thought I heard something. A loud something... You." He stared over at Darren. "Because of all the commotion, you shot off your gun. You shot off your gun, and now, your friend, or brother... Whatever the hell, he is to you, is dead."  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."  
  
"I bet. That's what you get. Carry around dangerous weapons like a gun, and you're bound to do something so stupid."  
  
"But, I... I... I didn't want to hurt my brother..." The man choked out, he seemed to be in a daze.  
  
Kaiba showed no sympathy, "Hurt? Wake up, you didn't hurt him. You KILLED him."  
  
"But, it was an accident..."  
  
"So, that changes everything? This is what you get, it's what you deserve for being such a disgrace to humanity." Kaiba hissed, the man lowered his gaze to the gun. But, didn't say anything.  
  
"Are you Mr. Kaiba? Oh my God! Get some medics in here! We have two men down!" A cop shouted, as seven others came in behind him.  
  
"Yes, sir." One of the others shouted.  
  
"Alright, now. What happened here?" The short, slightly overweight cop asked.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly what happened, Officer. The man on the ground over there, is knocked out and that man with the blood pouring out is dead. And that man on his knees, is the one who shot him."  
  
"And, I suppose, you two are innocent in all of this?" He asked rudely.  
  
'I hate cops. Always, think they're so much better than everyone.' Kaiba thought to himself, "Actually, sir, we are. We weren't even aware that these punks were out here, until they were trying to rape one of our friends."  
  
"So, is that when you came and handled the situation?"   
  
'What is this man's fuckin' problem?' Kaiba didn't like this cop, "Again, you misread the situation. We were out on the bridge not too far from here, when we heard a scream. Naturally, we came to see what the problem was, and maybe help. That's when we saw these three clowns, surrounding a friend. She had asked them several times to let her go, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
"Uh, huh. And that's when you decided to help her out, by knocking these two out." He was being rude, for no reason.  
  
"I'm sorry, Officer..."  
  
"Lesh, Officer Lesh."  
  
"Right.... Well, Officer Lesh, do you have some sort of problem with me? Because it sure seems like you do. So do you, or are you always this impolite?" Kaiba asked, one step away from doing something to him.  
  
"Are you trying to start something?" He asked, angrily.  
  
Kaiba knew that the worst thing he could do, was let the man get under his skin. "I would never do such a thing. I am only calling attention to your behavior."  
  
"I see. Well, forgive me for making you feel uneasy..." He replied sarcastically, "But, I have one guy knocked out, one dead body, and a man on his knees. Yet, the only two standing are the both of you."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, isn't it your job to insure the safety of the people? There have been rumors of these men roaming the park at night for over a month now. How is it, that two teenagers, whom haven't any police training were able to save a would-be rape victim, plus take down three guys armed with weapons that could have possibly killed us? I'm not saying we jumped in voluntarily, but if we hadn't stopped them, then another person would be raped, and quite possibly killed. And, they'd still be free to do as they please. Because, I doubt that you'd get off your f-"  
  
"Kaiba! Chill out!" Joey shouted, jumping in between the two. Kaiba snapped out of his rage. He forgot that he had been talking with an officer...  
  
"Look. He's tellin' the truth. These men attacked us. Kaiba here tried to talk them into just leaving us alone, but, they took out their knives and came at us. After we took those two out, that one over there pulled out his gun. Kaiba talked him outta usin' it, but that one over there knocked down Kaiba. That's when he pulled the trigger, killin' that guy." Joey explained to the cop.  
  
"Well, your story seems true, but, I think I'm gonna have to bring your friend in, for threatening an officer."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I didn't threaten you." Kaiba stated, folding his arms.  
  
"It's obvious you have something against me."  
  
"How can I? I don't know you. All I know, is that you have an attitude problem. You can't accuse me of something I didn't do, Officer Lesh." He replied, his calm demeanor back.  
  
"I don't believe my actions are wrong, Mr. Kaiba. So, why d-"  
  
"That's enough, Lesh.  
  
"Lieutenant Jacobs."   
  
"What are you doing? Aren't you off duty?"  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
"Then, why are you harassing the two who saved the young woman back there?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I think you are out of line, Jeff. Why don't you go back to the car. I'll handle it from here."  
  
Lesh walked away without saying anything. Joey sighed, relieved, but, Kaiba's attention had fallen down to Darren. Who had been in another world. 'He looks just as badly as I have been feeling lately... Hmm...'  
  
"I'm sorry about my partner. He has a bit of a temper, I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."  
  
Kaiba looked over at the Sargeant. "I deal with people like him everyday. So then, is Mai alright?"  
  
"Hm. Yes, the young woman, is sitting in a black car parked in the parking lot. She's fine."   
  
"Good."  
  
"What a relief." Joey agreed.  
  
"So, is he the one..?" Kaiba nodded, and all three turned to Darren.  
  
"I'd be careful. He may be in a daze, but, I bet anything he will pick up that gun, if you approach him too quickly." Kaiba warned, as the Sargeant took a step closer.  
  
"Excuse me, young man. But, I'm going to need you to come with us." Darren didn't move.  
  
"Young man, I am Sargeant Jacobs, I need you to come with me." This time Darren looked up.   
  
And with fear, anger, and rage in his eyes, he quickly rose to his feet, grabbing the gun with him. But, he didn't point the gun at the Officer, nor at Joey. He held the gun steady at Kaiba. "...You... I was trying to shoot you! But, I missed... You made me kill him... I'm gonna get you for that. You are gonna die..." He hissed, getting ready to shoot him.  
  
"Now, calm down. You don't want to hurt anyone. What you did was an accident. If you pull that trigger, you'll really be going to prison, son." Jacobs held up his hands, and tried to talk some sense into him.  
  
Joey bit his lip, and stared over at Kaiba. But, Kaiba, wasn't the least bit, worried. 'There is no point. He has lost his brother. I can tell that they were close. Otherwise, he wouldn't be behaving in this way. Hmph. There is no point in killing me now. It won't help him any. He's lost everything.'  
  
Darren's hand began to jolt, it was as if he had heard every one of Kaiba's thoughts. "Everything... I've lost everything." He whispered, his hand, along with the gun started to drop, just as before. Joey and Jacobs started to relax.  
  
'But, even though he didn't pull the trigger, his life is still ruined. He almost raped Mai, almost killed us, and actually did kill a man. So, just as there is no point in killing another, there is still no point in living. At least not one that I can see.'   
  
As if, he really did hear those words, the gun was lifted up again and the trigger was pulled. Everyone gasped, as the last bullet was fired, and a body lay dead on the floor.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Tammi: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Till next time, See you Later! And, please review, and to all who have; Thank you! 


	13. After The Horror

Tammi:  Thank you all for being so patient. There have been some family issues that had to be taken care of. Anyway, here's your next chapter, which I know you all have been dying for. Again, I don't own Yugioh, trust me I don't.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

LAST CHAPTER:

     'But, even though he didn't pull the trigger, his life is still ruined. He almost raped Mai, tried to kill us, and ended up killing his own brother. So, just as there is no point in killing another, there is no point in living either. At least, not one that I can see.' Kaiba thought to himself.

     As if, he had actually heard Kaiba's thoughts, the gun was brought up one last time, and the trigger was pulled. And everyone gasped, as the final bullet was released, and a body lay dead on the floor.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Chapter: After The Horror

     Joey stood absolutely still; he couldn't believe what happened, what had just happened right in front of him. Jacobs shook his head, and called for another stretcher. Joey opened his mouth to say something- anything- but nothing came. 

     "He ended his life… Took the easy way out, just like so many others." Kaiba whispered.

     Joey glanced over at him, then down at the lifeless body, which belonged to Darren. "I can't believe-" Joey put his hand to his head, and almost fell to his knees. Jacobs caught him, and helped him back up. 

     "Are you ok, son? Why don't you two head back that way."

     Joey took a long breath, and felt so sick, like he could throw up any minute. Kaiba however, kept his eyes on Darren the entire time. Then something in him clicked, and he turned over to Jacobs. "Are you through with us? We have told you everything, and I'm sure your men have already talked to our friend… Is it alright if we all just go home?" He asked.

      "I think that would be best for all of you. Ya'll go home, and try to get some sleep."

     "S-Sleep? After seeing that?" Joey was a bit shaky, and seeing how casual Kaiba and Jacobs were, almost made him go ballistic. 

     "Come on, Joey." Kaiba ordered, and grabbed him by the arm. Joey followed still a bit flustered about what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//Domino Park/9:46 p.m.//

    It didn't take long to enter a clearing full of police cars, and lights. A couple of policemen and paramedics passed by them, as they made their way to a dark car, with an open car door. 

     "Oh my God! Thank God, you two are alright!" She ran up to them, and hugged them both. Joey pushed her away, and she eased off. "What happened?" Joey was silent, not speaking, and Kaiba only shook his head. Mai shut her mouth.

     "Everyone get in. I'll have my driver drop you two off. And I'll have someone come get your cars, and have those dropped off in the morning. Now, get in."

     One by one, they sat down in the comfortable limousine. Kaiba gave the driver directions, and they were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//Domino City/Mai's Home/10:15 p.m.//

     It was silent the whole way to Mai's home, which was nicely built and was well taken care of. "Um… Thanks you two… For everything." She whispered, and gave each one a small nod. 

     "Don't thank us, we were simply helping out a friend." Kaiba answered, a bit strange at calling Mai one of his own friends. She smiled weakly, and then closed the car door behind her. Walking up to her door, she waved, then, went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//Domino City/Apartments/10:37 p.m.//

     Now the dark car was off to Joey's run-down apartments. The car was just as silent as before. Kaiba felt even more tired than before, "This has been one of the worst days of my life, I admit." He whispered out loud.

     "…Yeah…" Joey's very quiet reply, so quiet, Kaiba barely heard him.

     "… Are you alright?" Kaiba asked, staring over at Joey.

     "Not really, but, you know, I'm not use to people dying around me. If anything I-"

     "You what?"

     "I… I would want people to be happy, you know like how I am." He answered, silently hoping Kaiba would buy that lie.

     "Hmm. Well, think about it. He had no other way out, I suppose. It was either death, or years in prison. I guess he chose the easy way out, like how other people do." His voice was quiet too.

     It didn't take long to get to Joey's apartments, and he also gave his thanks to Kaiba and left inside the gates. Kaiba was now riding alone, and he sighed.

     What happened tonight, must have been the sign, he was unintentionly looking for. It was too much of a coincidence, he knows his sign and knows what he has to do now…

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

////Mazaki Residence/Anzu's Room/9:00 a.m.////

     Anzu cried to herself, as everything just seemed to be falling apart. Last night after leaving the Park, she had decided to go home. But, then she was stopped by some man, named she believed was named… Darren..? And then, he demanded her to take off her clothes. Naturally she refused, and tried to run in the opposite direction, but another guy was behind her, then something was stuffed into her mouth, and they were grabbing and touching her all over.

     She tried to scream out, but the thing they jammed into her mouth prevented that, and so the torture she had to endure. It lasted only about five minutes, but, God it seemed so much longer. And then, they left her alone, when another one spotted something over in another direction.

     She was left there with her clothes halfway on, and quickly she stood and ran to her car, crying hysterically. Her mom wasn't home either; at the grocery store. She ran to her room; curled into a tight ball, and cried.

     And now, here she was crying into her pillow, but keeping it quiet, as to not scare or worry her mother. Oh, how she wanted her life to end. Just let it end now and be done with all the torture of life. Think about it.

     With her death, would come the end of pain, she wouldn't have to face rejection, nor would she have to cry anymore. Her pillows would no longer be stained with the tears of a failure, a heart-broken loser, and a person full of sorrow.

     And with these thoughts her lips trembled even more so. She wondered what would happen if she were to die. Sure, there would be peole who would be sad, but, they'd get over it. Unlike her, they were strong, they could survive anything. 'They'd miss me, but…' She was still curled up in a ball, not moving. 

     Everything hurt. Her body, her heart, her soul. She is damaged, torn; she has been ripped apart from the inside. Pain is her only friend; the only thing she understands. Suddenly, everything became so clear. Pain, was her friend. You can't predict future, you can't foresee happiness, but pain… Pain, was infinite. Pain, would always be there. Always ready to hurt you, to attack you when you least expected it to.

     But… 'I won't let it take me by surprise anymore. It wants me to suffer for eternity, but it won't. Not again.' She thought to herself, and slowly sat up in her bed. She stared long and hard at her reflection, and her eyes were droopy and blood-shot. She smiled weakly, "No more tears." She brought her hand up and pointed her index finger straight out, with her thumb up in the air. (Like in a shape of a gun) Then she cocked it and whispered, "Bang."

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

End Chapter

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Tammi:  Hope you liked this chapter, everyone. And, please review. Later.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`


	14. Pain Is Infinite

.Tammi: Here is the next chapter, onegai read.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

     She stared long and hard at her reflection, and smiled in a dark way. She then, extended her arm outwards (towards the mirror), and pointed with her index finger. Sticking her thumb up in the air, and smiled weakly, "No more tears…" Anzu took a deep breath and cocked her hand back, and whispered, "Bang."

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

CHAPTER:  Pain Is Infinite

     Joey lay in his bed, more bored than ever… 'Maybe what happened last night was some kind of sign? I mean, it is too much of a coincidence that something like that would happen now… What if it was tryin' to tell me something?' He thought to himself. He glanced at the small table in the living room, where the evictions notice lay… "Where am I supposed to go now? I will not bother Yugi or the others, and I don't want to be with mom…"

     Joey sighed, and shut all the blinds; not letting any sunlight in. He sat on the run down sofa, and shut his eyes. But, before he could go back to sleep, there was a knock on his door. He didn't bother answering it at first, what was the point?

     But, after they wouldn't go away, he got up and swung the door open. "Oh, uh… What are you doing here?" Joey asked, completely surprised to see him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///Mazaki Residence/Anzu's Room/9:35 a.m.///

     Anzu brushed her short brown hair, and shook her head. "I wonder why people go and on about life being so great… Because everyone knows that's just a crock." She sighed, and left her room. 

     "Hey, honey, are you ok?"

     Anzu stopped half way out the door, "Ohayo, mom. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

     "Well, when I came home last night, you were already in bed."

     Anzu turned around and smiled that sweet smile everyone was so fond of, "Mom, I am just fine. How could I not be? I have the best mother in the world; I have my friends… my future…" Her voice sort of lowered on that last part.

     "Speaking of which, have you gotten back your acceptance letter?" Her mother asked, with a smile.

     Anzu had a hard time keeping up her smile, "No… I haven't yet, actually. But, you know what they say… no news is good news, right?"

     "Yes, that's true."

     "Of course, they might not pick me, you are aware of that, aren't you?"

     "Aw, honey… Don't think like that. You are an excellent dancer. Anyone would be happy and lucky to have you."

     'That's what you think, mom.' She laughed a little, "Thanks mom. Well, I hafta get going."

     "And where are you going so early?"

     "… I'm meeting with some friends…" She lied.

     "Well, tell them I said hi."

     "I will. See you later, mom." She waved and left out the door.

     "Sorry mom, I hate lying to you… But, I can't tell you how I am feeling. I won't burden you anymore." She said quietly to herself, as she started her car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///Turtle Shop/Yugi's Room/9:46 a.m.///

     He shook his head, "No, I don't believe you."

     "It's true."

     "No way, it can't be."

     "I'm telling you right now, it is."

     "Are you really telling me the truth?"

     "I don't have any reason to lie. Look, Seto really does have every copy of Zombire. And, he let's me read them all the time."

     "That has to be made up. Kaiba would never be interested in manga."

     "He is too."

     "He just doesn't strike me as the type who would actually go out and buy comics and stuff. No offense, but he behaves more like the 'I have no time to waste on fictional things'.

     "Great imitations of him, but, he's not like that at all. My brother is kind, loving, and despite what people say, he's human. He makes mistakes, and he gets upset…" Mokuba trailed off.

     "Something wrong, Mokuba?"

     "No, it's nothing…"

     Yugi gave him a worried stare, but kept quiet. "So, what do you want to do right now?"

     Mokuba shrugged, "How about play some video games?"

     "Sure, it's downstairs, I'll go down and get it."

     "Ok." Yugi walked out of the room, Mokuba walked over and sat down on the bed, "Seto, isn't allowed to make mistakes, because, he has to be perfect. 'Smile for the camera'… It isn't fair. He shouldn't have to hide things from me." He whispered, shutting his eyes for a moment.

     Mokuba didn't know how badly his older brother was, but he knew something was wrong. He could tell, by the way Kaiba was working extra hours and spending more time at work than usual. 'I wish he'd tell me… I know I can't really help him, but I could at least lend him support. Why doesn't he understand, that I'm here for him. I'm don't need to be protected…'

     He snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard Yugi coming back up with the PS2. "Are you ready to play?" 

     Mokuba smiled, "You bet."

     "So, what do you want to play, Mokuba?" And the two sat down to play their PS2 games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///Domino City/Mack's Diner/9:59 a.m.///

     "Hey, Mai, what have you been up to?"

     "Hey, Tristan… How have you been?" Mai asked a little dispirited.

     "Good. What about you? Have you had any trouble or excitement in your life lately?" He asked sitting down beside her. 

     She laughed cynically, "More than you can imagine…" She stared down into her cup of coffee. 

     Tristan sat back and drank some of his. Both sat there in silence, at least for only the moment.

     "So, I guess, they actually decided to drain the water today." 

     "Hmm..? Oh, yeah, I saw them doing that earlier… I was thinking of going back down there to look at the empty whole."

     "You were, when?"

     She shrugged, "I don't know… Just whenever…" Tristan turned his attention to outside, and finished the rest of his coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///Joey's Home/10:04 a.m.///

     "So, uh… I don't understand… You came here to see me?" He repeated as they walked to the living room.

     He felt kind of nervous, for one thing he has never seen his home, and second… He has never come just to see Joey.

     "Is that so strange? You remember what happened just last night, don't you?"

     "Y-Yeah… I do. Who could ever forget about someone dying like that? But, Kaiba, why are you here?"

     Kaiba didn't answer him, instead he turned his attention to the chipped coffee table in the middle of the room. His face was blank, but hinted at… '…Pain..?' Joey thought, but mentally shook off those thoughts.

     Joey cautiously sat down next to him, and also became silent. "What do you think about one taking their own life, Joey?"

     Joey was startled by his question and didn't know what to say. "I… Uh, I don't know…"

     "That hasn't been the first time, I've witnessed death, in fact, I've grown accustomed to it. But, you know, I don't blame anyone for committing suicide…"

     Joey watched Kaiba carefully, as the brunette stood to his feet, and put his hands in his pockets. "And, why is that?"

     "Hmm?"

     "Why do you not place blame?"

     Kaiba smiled, "Because, who am I to judge? I don't know what they have gone through, or what they have seen… Life is an endless struggle for survival, that's how I see it. Sometimes, it's too much of a struggle and you just can't go on fighting…" His voice was dark, and cold. 

     Joey – who didn't see his face, for he was standing behind him – nodded to himself. "I know that. But, why are you saying all this… And to me, of all people?"

     Kaiba turned around to face the slightly shorter teen, "I don't know. I think because, I know I can trust you, Joey." At those words, Joey's heart began to race.

     "You can trust me..?" He recited.

     They stared at one another, for a long moment… And then, they both started to lean in… However at the last moment, there was a knocking at the door. Both pulled away, and recomposed themselves.

     Joey walked to the door, rage and frustration running through his body, he swung the door open, and there stood the bearer of bad news. "What do you want, Mrs. Fawnga?" His tone; was of the annoyed kind.

     Kaiba came up right between the two, "I have to get going. Sorry for bothering you Joey."

     Kaiba walked past the old shrew, "K-Kaiba, wait! I-" Mrs., Fawnga let herself in, she held a piece of paper. "Kaiba, I'll see you later?" He called out, but Kaiba didn't even look back. He went back inside, to deal with his bitch of a landlord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///Domino City/Mack's Diner/10:38 a.m.///

     Mai sat slumped in her chair… 'Why does life have to be so boring, yet so unpredictable? I wish, all of this hurt would go away… I mean, I don't like feeling this way…' She pulled out some cash, and left it on the table. 

     She left the diner, and headed out to walk around. 'Why is my life always being sucker punched? I fell in love with a man, who ended up being a cheat. I also came back home and almost got raped… What's next for me? Walks around the city and ends up in the park, where she jumps off the bridge- ending her ridiculous life once and for all?' 

     She stopped walking and thought that last part over again, "Why would I think like that? I would never even consider doing something so drastic… I would never do that." She continued her walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///Turtle Shop/Yugi's Room/10:54 a.m.///

     "You still couldn't get a hold of him?"

     Mokuba shook his head, "No… And, it's not like him to turn his phone off, like that. You don't think anything could be wrong, do you?"

     Yugi's face filled with concern, "Maybe you're just reading too much into this. He probably forgot to turn it back on, or something."

     Mokuba shook his head, "Still… I think I'm gonna go and look for him. Thanks for letting me stay over, Yugi."

     Mokuba began to walk out of the room, "Wait, Mokuba… I'll help you look for him."

     "You will?"

     Yugi smiled, "Yeah. Come on, let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

///Joey's Home/11:02 a.m.///

     "So, are you telling me, I have to be out by tonight?"

     "Yes, I'm sorry, but according to my records, you have until tonight."

     Joey went over to the door, and opened it, "Well, thank you so much for lettin' me know. I'll be sure to remember that, when I'm sleeping on the damn streets tonight." She walked out, without saying anything, and he slammed the door, right behind her.

     "Dammit! How can this happen to me?!" He punched a hole into the hallway wall, and headed back into the living room. 

     But, after ten minutes of swearing and hitting stuff, he all of a sudden froze. And then, gulped and walked over to the front door. He grabbed his jacket, and threw on his shoes and left his apartment just like that.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

End Chapter

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Tammi: Please review. I hoped you liked this chapter. Later!


	15. Suicidal Dream Final In The End

Tammi:  Thanks again for the reviews. *sigh* I dislike school so much… Well, not much I can do about that, huh? Alright, here we go! The latest chapter! Enjoy!

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

     "Sorry, mom, I hate lying to you. But, I will not burden you with my problems anymore…" Tea whispered to herself, as she started her car.

     "I have to get going… Sorry, for bothering you Joey." Kaiba then left past Joey and his landlord, disappearing out of Joey's view.

     "It's not like him to turn off his phone like this…" Mokuba's eyes began to well up with tears, "I think I best go look for him…"

     "I'll come with." Yugi and Mokuba nodded, and left the Game Shop, in hopes of finding Kaiba.

     Mai waked out of the diner, Tristan had already left, long before, and so she began walking around the city in no real direction…

     After finding out he would have to leave by tonight, he went around throwing stuff… Joey cursed and basically destroyed his entire living room… Until he all of a sudden came to a stop, and marched out of his apartment, without saying a single word…

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

CHAPTER:  In The End…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I am lost; I can not go on…_

_Everything hurts, I feel so wrong…_

_I want to stay,_

_But, life's too cruel…_

_And, I begin to fade…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

///Kaiba Mansion/11:38 a.m.///

     "Any luck?" Yugi asked over the phone.

     "No… None…"

     "Hey, don't think about it. Maybe he just left to do something."

     "Thank a lot for your help Yugi… I'm sure everything will be just fine. But, I think I'll go check the diner, and then I'll head for the park. But, thanks anyway."

     "No problem, Mokuba. If you find him or whatever, call me and let me know, alright?"

     Mokuba smiled for a split second, before returning to his sad, scared frown. "I will, Yugi, and thanks for everything."

     "Hm. Don't mention it. Later, Mokuba."

     "Later." –Click!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_So many worries, so much pain,_

_I try so hard, to get away,_

_But, it's just too hard,_

_And, I just couldn't go on…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

     He walked on for a long time… Everything blurry, everything not seen… Why couldn't he hear anything? Why couldn't he see the people, the faces that he past? How did he make it across the streets, past the cars? Hell, where was he going? What was he up to? Even he didn't know… Or perhaps subconsciously, he did… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Mai walked around, and notice a street sign. She smiled, and remembered, 'This is the street, Tea lives on…' Mai headed over to Tea's house.

     She didn't even see the blue jaguar (Car) pass her by… (Tea's Car) "I hope, she is still like how I remember her…" 

     Tea drove on, no thoughts clouding her mind, nothing… Her mind was set, her decision made. "Don't worry, mom… You nor anyone, won't have to worry about me anymore…" She said once again.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I know you and the others,_

_Confused, hurt and crying,_

_Never knowing,_

_That inside I was dying…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

///Kaiba Mansion/12:00 p.m.///

     He entered his home, and looked around, "Where is Mokuba?"

     Kaiba asked the butler, "I believe he went out, in search of you, sir."

     He sighed, "I see…" Kaiba walked over to his private office, where he began to go through his mail… Among the letters and packages he spotted something, a little different than all the others… Something that brought dread to his entire soul…

     "I can't believe this…" His voice was fully distraught.

      He dropped everything on his table and took a couple of deep breaths… 'This can't be happening… It _can't _be…' He thought, and after some time, he pulled out a piece of paper and an envelope. Afterwards, he rose to his feet and left out of his office, down the stairs, and out of the home. The paper was inside the envelope, an envelope marked, "Mokuba".

     Kaiba walked away from the mansion, without a second glance back… No more thoughts, no more time… His only goal was to get to his destination…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Life really is such horror,_

_Pain around every corner,_

_Dreams broken, Lives shattered,_

_And, lots of disaster, to discover…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

///Kaiba Mansion/12:43 p.m.///

     "Did, Seto come back, yet?"

     "Yes, Master Kaiba, he came."

     "Came? You mean, he isn't here?"

     "Yes, sir."

     "Where is he?"

     "I'm sorry sir, but I do not know. He came and went to his office; however, he left so suddenly without saying a word."

     "Thanks, anyway. If he comes by, tell him to call me on my cell-phone."

     "Yes, sir."

     Mokuba headed out, but, one of the maids walked up to him, "Young Master…"

     "Hmm?"

     "Master Kaiba left this for you, sir." She handed Mokuba a small envelope with his name on it…

     "Seto's handwriting… How long ago did he leave?"

     "About forty minutes ago, sir."

     "Thanks." She walked back inside and Mokuba tore open the envelope and read the letter inside.

     "Oh my God…" He whispered in fright… "Seto..!" At that he took off running, pulling out his phone.

///Mazaki Residence/12:58 p.m.///

     "What? She's not here? Bummer… Well, I'll go see if I can find her… Thanks anyway."

     Mai folded her arms and sighed, "Well, I suppose there isn't much I can do…" She stretched and headed for the park.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Only I could do it…_

_Only I could lose to it…_

_Only I could be weak…_

_Only I could quit…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

///Domino Park/1:23 p.m.///

     Standing over the edge, everything set… The water is drained, and so is the soul… One last step, one last breath… And nothing will be found… Nothing will hurt… Nothing will be what the heart becomes…

     The sight unbearable. How could they just end their life, just like that? No, it's wrong to think like that, isn't it? We've all thought like that… But, still why would… Wasn't their life a peaceful one? They had everything one needed, didn't they?

     Staring down at certain death hesitating? No, why would one hesitate? This is the exit, this is the escape… The last choice, the _only_ choice…

     "This can't be true… This isn't happening…" A whisper… Already seeing the figure standing at the bridge, ready; Ready to end it all… Ready to die…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I've been damaged, destroyed,_

_Nothing can save me,_

_The fear and challenges,_

_Too many, as of now, I'm fading…_

_As of now, I'm leaving…_

_As of now, I'm dying…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

     'And, this is where it ends…' A thought, the only thought that had made its way to this lost soul's mind… Slowly the one stands on the ledge…

     …  Watching in absolute horror… Well, not for much longer… The figure standing in the shadows approaches "Wait! Stop, don't do this!" Is what is shouted… 

     Just about to jump, just about to fade… A voice calling out… A voice shouting, "please don't die!'

     He turns and sees the shouter, and smiles sadly, smiles happily… The last thing to see will be this one person… "Good-bye…" Is all that he says, and closing the eyes, falls over.

     "No! Don't!" Runs over, but to no avail… He has jumped and dropped, never to return… Staring down at the one who now lies dead down below, everything grows dark… Everything hurts, everything is ending…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Life will always go on,_

_Even without me,_

_Don't waste your time,_

_Your tears, on me…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

     Police, ambulances and people gathered, as they finally confirmed, that he was in fact dead. Joey Wheeler was in fact dead… 

     In the distance, crying in the corner, were Joey's most trusted friends… Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, along with Yugi's grandfather, and Tea's mother…

     But, the witness, and his brother were on the other side of the bridge… Mokuba cried into his older brother's chest, while Kaiba's mind had wandered off into nothingness…

For, it was Kaiba who had witnessed Joey's escape from life. He stood there, running trying to stop him… But, he failed. He had failed to save him… He had failed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tammi:  I hope you guys liked this final chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think. The little poems in between were written by me and this chapter was inspired after listening to "Crawling" by Linkin Park. Well, Later!


End file.
